Konoha School
by Quatre mains
Summary: [sasunaru][itanaru]naruto acepto, y es ahora el novio de itachi,sasuke y gaara shockeados...mas todos los compañeros de naruto...!pero que pasara ahora ttebayo? Cap 6 UP!
1. Un comienzo raro

**" Konoha School " (Sasunaru- Itanaru - Gaanaru- Kakairu etc xD)** -

**By:** _Dark Chidori_

_Capitulo O n e _: **Un Comiezo raro...**

la institución llamada "konoha" , era uno de los mas grandes colegio en todo japon, por su gran establecimiento y ademas por enseñar muy bien en su institución, la mayoria de los estudiantes elegian ingresar a este colegio ya que posee desde jardin de niños hasta universidad (n/a: juaz xD yo kero una escula asi TwT!)...aunque para otros le daba igual tener que entrar o no a esa escuela, con tal de estar con tus amigos todo iba bien...eso era lo que pensaba uzumaki naruto, un estudiante ni muy inteligente ni muy por debajo de lo normal (para no decir que es un idiota), no gusta mucho estudiar ni las cosas que son muy complicadas...desde el jardin que comenzo en esta escuela y ahora cursa por 1 año de la secundaria alta (n/a: en japon son 3 años de secundaria baja, y 3 de alta luego se sigue la universidad o prepa como le diran por aca...o alla xD en diferentes paises!!) junto con sus inseparables amigos inuzuka kiba, un chico maso menos como el que le tiene fanatismo a los perro y siempre habla del suyo que se llama Reb Ball (n/a:para no decir akamaru x3 jaja xD) y de otras clases de razas de perro...luego le sigue nara shikamaru, el chico holgazan de la clase, piensa que todo es muy problematico para el por lo que trata de evadir los problemas entre sus compañeros es de aquellos que saben donde meter su nariz, es muy inteligente y sabe explicar muy bien las cosas pero no lo demuestra porque piensa que es muy problematico claro su vida ya es muy problematica... y por ultimo le sigue akimichi Chouji, segun el un "chico de huesos grandes" que a pesar de su apariencia es una persona, es muy amable y se lleva bien con todos mas con shikamaru que es su mejor amigo...eso si lo unico malo que tiene es que se la pasa comiendo chips u otras cosas...los cuatros seria como la banda de amigos inseparables, siempre se reunen después del cole o en los recreos comen juntos...

Era una mañana muy agradable, era lunes, la temperatura normal a pesar de ser verano y el sol salia radiante como todos los dias, justo uno de sus rayos caia en la cara morena de un rubio que aun dormia a pesar de ser las 7 am de la mañana, el rayo le pegaba justo en los ojos por lo que le molestaba un poco y daba vueltas en su cama una y otra vez hasta que callo fuera de ella, en ese momento sono el despertador...

**Ring,Ring** -sonaba el despertador, el rubio giro su cabeza hacia arriba y con los ojos entrecerrador se levanto para apagar su despertador

**-nhh...que sueño tengo -w-...- **bostezaba mientras este se dirigia aun dormido al baño  
tomo su cepillo de dientes y empezo a cepillarse, luego de eso se dio una ducha, salio y se cambio la ropa para ir a la escuela claro antes de eso comió su desayuno a base de "ramen", freak el chico...

Luego de salir de su casa en el camino se para a ver vidrieras ya que no era aun la hora de ingresar al colegio, habia salido un poco mas temprano ya que esa semana le tocaba ir temprano por que lo eligieron como asistente (n/a: si mal no recuerdo xD eligen a 2 personas para que... bueno ayuden a pasar lista de los presentes y ausentes , poner la fecha del dia en el pisarron y debajo del dia poner sus nombres...y despues de las clases limpiar , bueno a naru le tocaba esa semana)pero como le sobraba tiempo se quedo a chusmear por ahi hasta la hora de entrada...

-**waa!! ya salio el CD de Hikaru utada! kyaaa debo comprarmelo dattebayo!!- **miraba una vidriera repleta de cds, de j-pop,j-rock y internacionales entre otros (n/a: le pongo a hikaru pok TwT amu sus temas!! es una capaa!!)luego de ver esa vidriera paso a una donde vendian ropa, esa que esta de moda y entre ellas habia una chamarra un poco peculiar la cual dejo a naruto con la boca abierta facinado...

**-...OMG... esa chamarra esta re copada!!!!- **sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, le gustaba mucho esa chamarra de color negro hasta las mangas y naranja en la parte de abajo con un peculiar signo en espiral rojo en la parte trasera...le encanban esos colores , sin pensarlo tomo su billetera y se fijo en el dinero que tenia y fue a preguntar cuanto valia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En la escuela::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aun eran las 7:15, y las clases comenzaban a las 7:30...aunque habia una diferencia de 15 minutos , cierto chico de ojos y pelo negro estaba inquieto porque no llegaba cierto rubio de ojos azules, mucho no le importaba ya que lo conocia muy bien pensaba que de seguro estaba por ahi mirando cosas o comiendo ramen en algun lugar de la ciudad, sabia que no era puntual...aun asi le molestaba que no llegara y mas porque era la primera vez que le tocaba ser asistente del curso con el.

**-kuso...ese usuratonkachi siempre llega tarde, por que justamente tiene que llegar tarde hoy?... -**se decia a si mismo en ese aula aun desierta por los alumnos, estaba de mal humor pero a la vez un poco nervioso.

después de unos minutos la puerta de abrio fuerte derrepente, y un agitado rubio de rasgos zorrunos en su rostro asomo su cabeza para ver si habia llegado esa persona...no encontro a nadie...

**-uuuf... que bueno aun no llego U.U...auch qu-? -**sientio un golpe en su cabeza y voltio para ver atras y...- **sa-sasuke?...ya llegastes-ttebayo... **

-pues que esperabas baka! acaso no te fijaste la hora que es?? - este es uchiha sasuke... se podria decir que es algo asi como...un compañero ya que naruto y el no hablan mucho pero aveces lo ayuda un poco con su tarea y es el mas inteligente de su curso, elestaba molesto por la espera de su compañero de clases, naruto se disculpo simplemente.

**-gommen! es que justo me habia quedado dormido y jeje n.n **- escusas baratas por parte del uzumaki.

**-tsk...como sea apurate y acabemos con esto...! -** entro al aula y fue hacia el pizarron a colocar el dia de la fecha y otros detalles, naruto se quedo mirando un rato y fue ayudarlo.

la relación que habia entre ellos dos no era muy grande, simplemente eran conocidos por asi decirlo...naruto lo veia asi a sasuke, también aveces como suele pasar en cualquier aula se ponia un poco celoso ya que el es el mas popular en su clase y mas inteligente por ende...las chicas se derretian por el, pero entre ellas se destacaban haruno sakura, de la cual naruto estaba enamorado desde que la conocio (no amor a primera vista simplemente le gustaba) y sigue estandolo... y su mejor amiga yamanaka ino, las dos son las fans nº 1 de sasuke, aunque este ni pelota les daba (n/a: eso les pasa por ¬¬ hinchapelotas eh!!)... es asi que como sakura estaba persiguiendo constantemente a sasuke y rechasandolo constantemente a naruto, el sentia un gran odio a sasuke por arrebatarle a su "_sakura-chian_", no podia acercarse mucho a el... lo contrario de este es que sasuke no lo ve asi...es mas sentia y siente algo especial por el, aunque nunca se lo demostro ni se lo dijo por que nunca tubo la oportunidad...o porque vio que naruto no tenia interes en tener por lo menos una "_amistad_", es asi que por eso se molesto de que a naruto no le importara hacer el trabajo y llegara un poco tarde.

**-uuuf... ya terminamos n.n que bueno! esto cansa...-**dijo satisfecho de haber limpiado bien los borradores que estaban dentro de la caja del aula.

**-...cansar ? solamente limpiastes los borradores ¬¬ eso no es nada**- critico el uchiha, aun seguia enfadado...

**-ay bueno che u.u que mal humor tenes!!parece como si estuvieras enojado conmigo!! ya me disuculpe del retraso!** - respondio el kitzune ahora también un poco molesto, el joven pelinegro se voltio a mirarlo seriamente.

**-claro que estoy enojado contigo, pero eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de nada...- **fue lo que prosiguio a decir el uchiha, el rubio no entendio lo que quizo decir con eso.

antes de poder decir algo, sono el timbre de la escuela y de a poco el aula se fue llenando de alumnos, hasta que llegaron kiba y shikamaru, estos se acercaron a su amigo.

**-buenos dias naruto!!n.n que tal?- **dijo sonriendo kiba.

**-buenos dias naruto- **respondio al instante shikamaru después de kiba.

**-ah?... ah buenos dias kiba,shikamaru dattebayo!!!- **respondio unos segundos después ya que se habia quedado pensando en lo que habia dicho sasuke, kiba lo vio medio raro.

**-que te pasa?? paso algo malo o... aah ya se!!! picaron! estabas pensando en sakura ha??- **se imagino que estaba pensando en sakura porque cada vez que lo hace mira distraidamente hacia otro lugar, el rubio se sonrojo.  
**  
-a...ah eh?? que dices kiba o////O!! no estaba pensando en sakura-chian!! ya deja de molestarme con eso!! ¬¬-** apenado por el comentario hizo un puchero**-... solo pensaba en unas cosas nomas u//ú...  
**  
**-como que cosas??-**dijo shikamaru.

**-...pues solo que al parecer sasuke esta enojado conmigo...-**dijo un poco bajito.

**-enojado ese? y porque estaria enojado?que yo recuerde a el no lo jodes, solo le tiras bronca xD**-kiba se rio un poco por su comentario , naruto le vio con cara de_ "matar,matar!"_ y shikamaru con cara de "_que chico problematico_"...(n/a:como soy argentina xD tal vez la mayoria no sabe que quiere decir_ "joder_"_ y _"_bronca"..._joder es molestar k se sho algo asi, y bronca es que siempre anda enojado con algo o alguien lo que decia eso de que no le gusta que sakura guste de sasuke o que sea el mejor del curso , a eso m refiero)

**-bueno si ¬¬UU pero...no se, se molesto porque llegue tarde y aun asi me disculpe pero aun sigue de mal humor...- **se sento en su asiento, justo al lado del de kiba... shikamaru y kiba siguieron la charla con el.

**-pues por ahi le hizistes algo y no te diste cuenta que hizistes, muchas veces eres muy distraido-**dijo shikamaru

**-es verdad aveces eres muy distraido no te das cuenta de lo que haces UoU, si tanto te molesta anda a preguntarle porque esta enojado...o si no hacete el indiferente, si total no es tu amigo** - esas ultimas palabras le dolieron un poco al rubio, pero en eso tenia razón...sasuke no es su amigo, simplemente un compañero de clases.

**-...pues...-**giro su cabeza mirando hacia su mesa...

Justo en ese momento entro el profesor de Ciencias y Biologia, el profesor hatake kakashi (n/a:yeah! kakashi es el indicado para explicar ciertas cositas que bueno mas les vale saber ahora xD jajaja) que como era de costumbre se habia retrazado 10 minutos en llegar al colegio, por que segun el "_algo o alguien_" se interponia en su camino para no llegar a tiempo a sus clases...todos se sentaron en su lugar, y el profesor empezo a explicar como se clasificaban las celulas y que estructuras las formaban (es hora de biologia ahora)...claro que a cierto rubio de ojos azules no le importaba mucho como demonios funciona una celula y cuantas existe en el mundo, que por cierto no es nada cientifico...el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pensando en lo que le dijo kiba hace unos minutos.  
_  
"puede ser que tenga razón...porque me importa como este el si el no es mi amigo ?...entonces si es asi porque me da tristeza saber eso?...tal vez yo simplemente lo detestaba porque sakura-chan gusta de el y porque es bueno en todas las materias...puede que estaba celoso, eso es algo común (creo) pero... porque aun esta enojado conmigo?" _

mientras seguia en su nube pensando, una voz adulta lo hizo caer de esa linda nube de pensamientos(n/a: como se caen de una nube o.o? xD)

**-ejem ¬¬... Uzumaki naruto usted sabe la respuesta a esta pregunta?? porque lo veo muy inteligente hoy, entonces debe saberlo...-**puede que el profesor sea un poco holgazan y duerme hasta tarde... pero en su clase hay que prestar atención o te manda directo afuera(n/a: k miedo o-o...)

**-eh ??? que profe? no lo escuche jeje... perdón...UU dattebayo**- el pobre chico se disculpo, y por ser el mas querido del profesor kakashi lo perdono.

**-bueno esta vez te la dejo pasar... pero la proxima le digo a iruka-sensei que te haga estudiar mas ¬¬U...  
**(n/a:iruka a la vez de ser profesor en esta escuela es el tutor de naruto... ya que se murieron sus padres el pasa a ser xD su papa/hermano mayor!!)

-si profe...dattebayo

luego de eso todos se rieron de su ignorancia, este se sonrojo de la verguenza y se tapo la cara con el libro de texto que tenia sobre su banco apenado por lo estupido que parecio.

_Ring, Ring_ - timbre del recreo

la mayoria de los alumnos salieron al parque alrededor del colegio, otros se quedan hablando o en el pasillo o en el aula, habia un moton de maneras de disfrutar el recreo, ademas de comer al almuerzo claro... como era de costumbre naruto,kiba,shikmaru y chouji comian juntos el almuerzo en la azotea, siempre reservaban un lugar para comer alli ya que les gustaba a todos ese lugar para comer en especial a shikamaru, ya que después de almozar se recostaba en el suelo a mirar las nubes o el paisaje desde esa altura...cuando llovia comian el almuerzo en el aula, pero ese dia era perfecto para ir alli.

**-naruto!! yo y chouji nos adelantamos !!** **asi que apurate que te esperamos en la azotea, eh!?- **le grito desde la puerta al uzumaki que estaba guardando sus libros, carpetas y buscando su almuerzo.

**-oks! enseguida voy!...-** respondio buscando su almuerzo, mientras kiba ya se habia marchado...

el aula en ese momento esta completamente vacio, a excepcion de el y de otra persona...

-**bueno... aqui esta! siii!! omelett y sanwinchs de lechuga y tomate !! jejeje! y claro no puede faltar la gaseosa de fresa y n.n lo mas rico Ramen!!! kyaa que delicioso!!**-estaba muy contento contenplando su almuerzo, luego reviso que no faltara nada en su mochila y de casualidad se dio cuenta que atras de todo en el aula estaba alguien sentado solo.

luego de eso se quedo mirandolo por unos segundos...

**Continuara...**


	2. Obra de teatro?

_Muchas thanks LoL!!!  
por los reviews n.n... no pense que tendria xD!! ya que fue un hobbie hacer este fic como sea espero que les guste el 2 cap !! _

**_-_si tu haces todo a medias sabes?? tendrias que ponerte las pilas y escribir para no dejar con el suspenso a la gente u.u**

_que haces aqui sai ¬¬?? _

**-pues, ayudandote bah en realidad quiero publicidad y ser famoso en este fic! y la mejor manera es hacer contacto con la autora y ayudarla con la locuteria :)**

_locuteeeriaa?? O.O yo no soy locutora soy narradora -.- escritora, etc. ademas puedo sola no necesito tu ayudita ¬.¬ _

**-no?? ni siquiera quieres que...-**_empieza a mostrar unas hojas-_** que te de estos lindos dibujos de naruto... mostrando... em como decirlo , como dios lo trajo al mundo?**

_eeeer (empieza a babear..)pues... _

**-y tampoco quieres dibujos de naruto con sasuke haciando pervertidades??**

_aay (se desespera y empieza a comerse las uñas) ay ay...no se _

**-o no quieres...**

_BUEEEENOOO YA!! esta bien te quedas de puesto de colocutor y ya ¬¬ pero tu y nadie mas! y ya!! no me chatajees mas -w- _

**-asi me gusta :) **

_ajem...despues de perder el tiempo aqui el segundo cap!! medio largito xD y bueno espero que les agrade con mucho ca--  
_  
**WAIT!! dai **

_que?? ¬¬_

**-no te pasaste con este fic escribiendo o.o?? **

_...nnh pues ahora que lo dices es medio largito jeje..._

**- y ademas hay un extra :)**

_EXTRA???desde cuando pongo exttas sho O.O?? _

**-noo yo lo agregue muajaja xD**

_por que???? es mi fic TwT...!! _

**-don´t worry :), te va a gustar!**

_o.o bueno confio en vos eeer pasemos al fic xD que me altero si no_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Konoha School - Capitulo T w o - **Obra de Teatro?**

**By**: _Dark Chidori _

Unos minutos habian pasado desde que kiba y chouji fueron hacia la asotea para comer su almuerzo como siempre, naruto aun seguia en el aula mirando hacia la parte de atras donde se encontraba su compañero de clases Uchiha sasuke(n/a:aclarado k es el si?? xD), este estaba como siempre sentado en su banco del fondo leyendo un libro...encima de su banco estan puesto su caja de almuerzo, dentro del obento contenia: 2 onigiris, 2 sandwich de miga,un pan relleno de melon (n/a: eso pancitos!! rellenos de frutas!! o de carne xD bueh este caso es de fruta!!)y una bebida de tomate (existe!!) como era habitualmente, le gustaba permanecer en el aula solo

El joven rubio poco a poco se empezo a caminar hacia fuera del aula a el sin que este se diera cuenta ya que estaba muy concentrado en su lectura para ver lo que habia delante de el...

_"...siempre me he preguntado por que sasuke nunca sale a comer su almuerzo afuera u otro lugar...ahora que lo pienso nunca lo he visto con otros chicos..."_ -pensaba el rubio mientras a paso lento y con un poco de nervios sin despegar su vista del pelinegro_."...siempre ha estado solo y..."_

Por pensar tanto las cosas y mirar hacia el lugar que no le correspondia, este se tropezo con la pared y callo despacio hacia atras, al caer al suelo hizo un gran ruido...por suerte no se lastimo mucho y no ropio nada del aula.

**-aaaah!! ittete x.xU!!! que dolor dattebayo!!! **- se quejaba de la mala suerte que habia tenido por espantarse contra la pared, solo a un idiota le pasaria eso... aunque por otra parte tiene suerte de que solamente cierto pelinegro lo halla visto y no tooooda konoha... que es mas feito

-**si sera baka...-**se escucho decir desde el fondo del aula, sasuke fue hacia naruto para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

**-...T.T gracias por los alagos, a cualquiera le puede pasar-dattebayo!!** - hizo un puchero como los pequeños chicos mientras tomaba la mano de sasuke para levantarse del suelo.

**-...pues no, solo a ti te pasa usuratonkachi ¬¬...-** el pelinegro simplemente le afirmo eso, mientras que el rubio no le agrado mucho el comentario de este.

**-que no dattebayo!!** - empezo a saltar y mover las manos como los chicos pequeños, sasuke en cambio empezo a sonreir de a poco, cuando naruto voltio a verlo se sonrojo un poco.

**-...sabes que naruto? tu siempre me haces reir**- mientras dijo eso poso su mano en una de las mejillas del ojiazul que lo miraba muy atentamente y este no rechazo esa accion...algo raro en el ya que si fuera en cualquier otra situación lo haria...pero en ese momento no lo hizo.

Estuvieron asi por unos minutos mirandose uno al otro sin decir nada...naruto no pudo evitar mas y voltio para que el otro no notara que estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que ambos se encontraban tan cerca uno del otro, sasuke simplemente miraba a su compañero ya que por mucho tiempo el deseaba estar un poco mas cerca, ver eso ojos azules con mas detenimiento que desde hace mucho le habian gustado...su cabellera y su piel morena y suave(n/a: bueh como sueña este xD) todo en el le gustaba...aunque le hubiera gustado estar asi por mucho mas tiempo pero el rubio corto el silencio.

**-este yo...-** el rubio al fin voltio a mirar de nuevo a sasuke el cual, aun sonreia.

**-si, que pasa?...-** contesto cariñosamente a la petición del rubio que aun seguia nervioso, algo no muy normal en el ya que siempre que hablaban los dos se peleaban por cualquier cosa...nunca habian estado tan cerca.

**-bueno... yo te queria preguntar si--** por desgracia aquel momento armonioso...

**-SASUKE-KUN!!!-** fue destrozado por la voz de una chica peculiarmente molesta y de voz chillona...(n/a: la describi con todas las letras del abecedario xDD?)que desde 4 metros de distancia del aula se escuchaba perfectamente sus cuerdas vocales mal entonadas (n/a: que?... la insulto cortesmente LoL :3)...para el rubio esta voz se le hacia muy familiar en cambio para el pelinegro era como que se aproximaba el apocalipsis...cuando los pasos se acercaban al aula ambos jovenes se separaron entre si.

Justo en ese momento entro al aula la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y llevando en sus manos una caja de almuerzos envuelta en una pañuelo rosa con cerezos diseñados en el, cuando quizo ver bien lo que habia a su alrededor noto a los dos chicos uno separado del otro mirando hacia otro lado como diciendo "no hay nada que ver aqui"...claro que no era asi pero por suerte la pelirosa no vio nada raro (n/a: claro...siempre es asi xD cuando llega ella no hay nada emocionante para ver...)

**-sakura-chian...-**dijo el rubio al ver a su compañera

-...- ni le dieron ganas de pronunciar su nombre.

**-neee! sasuke-kun te vine a buscar para que pudieramos comer juntos el almuerzo**-hizo una pausa, esta chica va hablando a mil por hora...-**claro si tu quieres sasuke-kun!! jeje...**

En vez de ir a almozar con la fastidiosa de sakura le hubiera gustado estar un poco mas con naruto a solas...

**-no gracias, quiero terminar de leer un libro a solas... sera en otra ocasión**- directamente como el hace habitualmente con ella , rechazo la oferta de sakura, esta simplemente sintio que un muro de piedra se le caia encima en ese momento.

**-ah... entiendo , bueno n.n... sera en otra ocasion entonces** _-(-shaaanarooo!!! porque no quiere aceptar mi amor TwT-replicaba en su interior-tendre que planear una buena estrategia la proxima!)_ **nos vemos sasuke-kun adios!**

Luego de despedirse saludo con su mano a su querido sasuke-kun y salio del aula por donde vino, y otra vez los dos jovenes quedaron a solas en el aula.otra vez el silencio invadia el lugar pero al contrario de la vez anterior ahora era el rubio el que no sabia que decir... el pelinegro volvio a voltear para ver a naruto.

**-...y que era lo que me querias decir...?-**queria continuar lo que habian dejado antes de hablar por culpa de la haruno.

-...-lo penso unos segundos antes de hablar- **no... no era nada sasuke**- contesto simplemente luego de esto salio del aula sin decir nada, sasuke se quedo sin palabras y solo en el aula.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
No sabia el porque salio de alli corriendo, simplemente no entendia lo que sentia en aquel momento...su corazón empezo a latir rapido cuando sasuke puso su mano en su rostro, esa sensación nunca la habia sentido en su vida.

_"...por que? porque no se lo dije?..."-_pensaba mientras corria en el pasillo hacia la asotea_-"tal vez porque tenia miedo de que no quisiera por lo que le dijo a sakura-chian...solo queria invitarlo a comer con nosotros ya que el siempre estuvo solo..."-_ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

_"...queria que almorzaramos juntos por primera vez..."-_justo cuando quizo abrir la puerta otra persona se interpuso en su camino y en consecuencia se tropezo con ella y por la mala suerte de naruto este cayo encima del otro del lado de la azotea (n/a: si se hubiera caido para atras las escaleras serian mas dolorosas asi que dejemoslo asi :D)

**-ittete... x.x...que dolor dattebayo**- se quejaba el pequeño rubio por la mala suerte que padecia ese dia-** porque me TwT--- **

**-Se que no deberia decir esto pero, no es muy agradable estar aqui abajo sabes?-** contesto una voz en tono sarcastico que precisamente venia desde abajo del joven, naruto miro hacia abajo y rapidamente se bajo de encima del chico.

-**KYAAAA!!! perdón!! dattebayo o////o!!-** se puso desde cabeza a pies, el otro no dijo nada simplemente miro de frente a naruto y le sonrio cariñosamente, como si fuera algo normal

**-no esta bien yo tengo en parte la culpa de no mirar hacia donde camino, lo que importa es que nadie salio herido de esto**- se levanto del suelo y con una de sus manos ayudo a levantar el rubio, este le agradecio por al ayuda.

**-noooo yo tengo la culpa de todo! estaba pensado en otra cosa y no vi para donde iba etto--**no sabia como disculparse.

**-jeje n.n... esta bien no paso nada  
**  
Luego de unos minutos ambos se sentaron juntos al lado de la azotea y empezaron a charlar un poco.

**-por cierto como te llamas?-**dijo algo curioso mientras naruto miraba hacia otro lado

**-etto me llamo naruto... y tu? si se puede saber **

**-pues... me llamo itachi mucho gusto**

**-nooo! el gusto es mio dattebayo!!... y bueno...perdon por lo anterior**

**-te digo que no paso nada naruto-kun...y este a que venias a la azotea?**

El rubio empezo a recordar que habia venido por que habia acordado para almorzar con sus amigos en el reseso pero noto que ya no se encontraban alli...entoces penso un poco aterrado que estarian muy enojados con el por faltar a la reunion.

_"kusooo me olvide que tenia que venir con los chicos!!... y ademas..-_hace ruido su estomago-_ no traje mi almuerzo kusooo!!"  
_  
**-pues jeje... se supone que tenia que venir a almozar con mis compañeros...pero parece que ya se los llevo el viento...-**sonreia exageradamente mientras decia esto , el pelinegro simplemente lo miro un poco extrañado.

**-ah, ya veo al parecer llegaste un poco tarde jeje**

**-si UU...-**gruñia su estomago- **gyaa...encima no traje mi almuerzo dattebayo u.u...**

**-no lo trajiste??bueno**- itachi empezo agarro su almuerzo que lo tenia a un costado del piso, aun sin abrir...cuando naruto vio que asomaba su caja de almuerzo sus ojos se pusieron a modo de brillitos tintiniantes-**si quieres puedes comer del mio.  
**  
**-ee-eee...-**no podia decir ninguna palabra de la sorpresa- **en serio!!?  
**  
**-si claro **

**-ARIGAAATOU!! -** sin dudarlo y como era comun en el tomo sin compromiso la caja de almuerzo y empezo a deleitarse con la comida que yacia ahi.

el rubio y el pelinegro estuvieron hablando durante todo el receso contandose cosas acerca de si mismos, como también cosas sobre la escuela, itachi le comento que estaba en la preparatoria (al simple vista se veia la gran diferencia de edades pero naruto no se fijo en eso, también que se parecia un poco a sasuke)y que le faltaba poco para poder recibirse,le dijo al rubio que a menudo venia a la azotea, cosa que le parecio raro a naruto ya que el también iba pero nunca se cruzaron entonces, el pelinegro justifico por que no iba a almorzar era por falta de tiempo, dejo de hacerlo ya que tenia que reunirse con sus compañeros para realizar el _festival escolar_ que les tocaba justamente a ellos este año organizar, por lo que pocas veces iba alli.

El tiempo para naruto paso volando claro que también para itachi, asi que se despidieron tomando rumbos diferentes. el dia paso como si nada y las clases teminaron pero estaba claro que aun faltan varios meses para que se termine este año.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Al dia siguiente..._

En los pasillos de konoha (dejemoslo como "Konoha", ya saben a que nos referimos) caminaba con mucha tranquilidad cierto pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro hasta que se detiente y entra en el aula con toda la felicidad del mundo.

**-Good Morning Everybody!!-**dijo ampliamente.

todos voltearon a ver y sin mucha importancia volvieron a lo suyo menos ciertos chicos: naruto,shikamaru,kiba y chouji.

**-uh...miren quien acaba de llegar ¬¬-**sono a medio aguafiestas el joven de pelo castaño amante de los perros.

**-claro no basta contigo como problema y llega este**-suspiro el holgazan de shikamaru.

**-que dijiste shikmaru!? **

**-nada, nada...que problematico.**

**-que haces aqui sai??-**el rubio miro al pelicorto con un poco de sorpresa, este simplemente bufo por la pregunta.

**-pues...estudio aqui o no??? **

-si, pero no tenia ganas de liar contigo tambien.

**-bueno, anda a quejarte con la autora a mi no me vengas con eso...alli esta la puerta, anda ve,ve **

**-uuuh... bueno si...¬¬(**n/a: xD ay perdon naru pero queria agregarlo u.u asi hay mas comedia)

ejem...perdon por no explicar (y agregar xD ya lo dije al principio), este chico es sai tiene la misma edad que todos los chicos de aqui, la razon de su ausencia era por que estaba enfermo de gripe por lo que hacia una semana que no asistia a la escuela, de aspecto fisico se parece un poco a sasuke, tambien es inteligente como el aunque no es tan popular con las chicas como sasuke. no le interesa mostrar sus abilidades en clases solo le gusta chusmear por ahi y estar con los chicos bromeando.

**-ejem... y que ha pasado en mi ausencia?? **

**-ya empezaste con tu recopilacion de informacion ¬¬-** kiba lo miro un poco cansado, ya se habia estado peleando con naruto de antes por eso el mal humor de este.

**-bueno kiba tampoco seas asi siempre te la agarras con todos -** chouji paraba de comer y seguia para hablar, y seguia comiendo xD!

**-que problematico es la gente, prefiero dormir...-**se recuesta en su banco y apoya su cara contra el- **despiertenme cuando venga el profe.-**shikamaru mode: off

**-em...bueno dejando al chico dormilon...no sabeeen que paso!! **

**-que paso?? fue a parar a hospital el vice jiraiya por ver a la directora tsunade en bolas !?kakashi-sensei fue arrestado por violador de menores??encontraron infragante a asuma-sensei fumando marihuana O.O!!! aaarggg -** ya parecia un poco desesperado el pobre de kiba...sai y chouji lo miraron un poco raro, shikamaru no pudo porque dormia (xD) y naruto se empezo a dar unos pasos hacia atras.-**que??¬¬ acaso no puede pasar eso??  
**

**-si pero parece que el que se fumo algo fuiste tu... y despues me dicen anormal a mi u.u...-**dijo sai

**-kiba, no habras intentado comerte a reb ball otra vez mientras dormias no?por que cada vez que lo haces quedas medio alterado o fumado** (n/a:fumado esk la gente se fuma xD alguna droga algo asi! los adolecentes hablan de esa manera aqui...obvio que no haras eso -w-...o es algo asi que esta medio disparatado por algo x3)

kiba se sonrojo por el comportamiento vergonzoso que demostro y se sneto de vuelta a su asiento( al lado de la mesa de shikamaru que seguia durmiendo)y sai prosigio con su conversacion

**-em bueno...en realidad es un aviso que me mando decir un chico de la preparatoria, porque a el le da de ser vago seguro por que no vino personalmente y bueno a alguien le tienen que meter de mula aqui para contarles ¬¬U. **

-y que es dattebayo??- dijo curioso el rubio.

**-si que,que?? una nueva cafeteriaa???-**dijo emocionado chouji aun comiendo sus snaks.

**-nuevos vestidores!!!!-**ojitos brillones por kiba

**-bueno...pues no, no y no en realidad a mi me da igual pero dijo que les informara a todos... **

-aaay ya dilo mierda que me desesperas!!!el chico ya estaba encabronado...

**-caaalma forest...dejame tiempo para decirlo...pues quiere que la división esta se encargue de realizar una obra de teatro para el** **_Konoha Green Festival _que se hace todos los añosya que de eso se encarga los años intermedios, los de la preparatoria se encargara de los preparativos generales del festival.-**pausa-**aaaah bueno y eso nomas...  
**  
**-aaah eso eraa?-** el ojiazul se deprimio, penso que era mas beneficioso para todos que una estupida obra de teatro.

-**siempre es lo mismo con ese festival ¬¬... nosotros nos tenemos que romper haciendo obras de arte!-**bufo kiba para los demas-

**-de teatro kiba...**-corrigio sai

**-bueno eso eso como se llame! **

-pero es la primera vez que hacemos uno o.o...

-eem...pero!... ah...es verdad nunca hizimos uno jeje...

-goota cae por todas las cabeza de los chicos-

Pasaron unos minutos despues para que apareciera el profesor de esa hora, esta vez le tocaba a iruka-sensei, profesor de literatura y ciencias sociales. en si el profesor era muy amable con sus alumnos pero a la vez muy estricto,para algunos alumnos era de lo mejor su favorito , tal caso como naruto,kiba y chouji... a shikamaru le daba igual cualquier profesor(n/a: mientras pueda dormir en clases todo bien xD)la hora con el pasaba volando no como la de kakashi que medio dormia por que no explica muy bien en sus clases (n/a: de ahi en la serie porque naruto dice que kakashi no sabe explicar bien y entrena a sasuke...:D), al comienso de la clase iruka-sensei le informo sobre la obra de teatro a todos y se los reitero a los que ya lo sabian (naruto,kiba,shikamaru,chouji y sai el locutor xD!) diciendole los demas detalles que faltaban saber.

**-bueno chicos como ya saben se aproxima el _Konoha Green festival_ y como deben de saber todos los años se elige a una división diferente, este año les toco a ustedes por primera vez asi que quiero que colaboren y pongan su mayor esfuerzo en esto n.n **

-hai!!-respondieron todos en coro.

**-asi me gusta, bueno primero que nada les comentare que obra realizaremos sera la "bella durmiente del bosque", ejem ahora quiero que hagan una fila para ver que personaje les tocara interpretar o que papel haran en la obra**.- pego un papel enorma en al pizarra y alli estaban los nombre de los personajes tapada con un papel blanco , abajo habia unas flechitas donde ponen los nombres al azar. todos se levantaron de sus bancos e hizieron una fila para escribir sus nombres alli

**-aah encima tenemos que hacer esto! yo no quiero actuar-**dijo en tono bajito.

**-yo menos uuf u.u... espero que me toque un papel secundario o ser ayudante para no hacer nada -w-**-susurro el rubio a su compañero.

**-yo quiero algo en lo que me ahorre el esfuerzo de no hablar ya que es muy problematico**-hablo el holgazan de shikamaru

**-bueno si si ¬¬ que nos toque lo que nos toque**- ya habian terminado de escribir el nombre en el cartel y volvieron a sus asientos, mientras iruka-sensei empezaba a despgar de apoco el papel pegado en la cartulina y de a poco salian los nombres de las personas que harian tal papel en el obra.

El primer personaje fue el de la madre de la princesa, el papel le habia tocado a hinata, que por ser ella no se quejo por ello es mas le parecia lindo tener un papel asi, ser una madre. le seguia el papel del padre de la princesa, es decir el rey del reino...ese papel le habia tocado a kiba (n/a:el kibahina es solo pura coicidencia... x3)que bueno como habia dicho antes "el que toque que me toque", no se quejo por el papel, a neji le entro un poco de rabia que le haya tocado ese papel por que justo estaba con hinata, ya que a el le gustaba hinata sin importarle que fuera su prima (n/a: si neji pelea pelea por tu amor TwT!!)

pasando de papeles luego seguia el de las 3 hadas le tocaron en orden a sakura,ino y tenten,a la pelirosa le dio mucha rabia que no le tocara el papel protagonico ya que pensaba que era la mejor manera de demostrar que ella era buena para ser actriz , y demostrarle a su sasuke-kun que era perfecta en todos los aspectos, con respecto a ino también pero no tan exageradamente como sakura, a tenten como a neji le hubiera gustado que halla tocado el papel de madre de la princesa y a el, el del padre asi formarian una pareja perfecta (n/a: eso si que no te dejo -w-) pero no le disgustaba la idea de ser una pequeña hada luego .

pasamos a los papeles mas secundarios como el que mueve los esenarios, quien dirige, utileria. a shikamaru le toco ser uno de los que mueve los escenarios junto con shino y lee se encargaba de la urileria el papel de director le habia tocado a sai (n/a: xDDDD!!! ay no esque queria ver si siver para ser director o si no lo cambio :3!!) sus ojos se habian formado estrellas al saber que le tocaba un papel muy importante ademas de que podia manejar a todos a su antojo muajaja... como era de suponerse iruka-sensei tenia planeado que los ultimos papeles en saber quienes tendria de protagonistas se supiera a lo ultimo y eran los de la princesa y el principe... todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al saber quienes habian tomado el papel, no habria de saber como se puso de histerica sakura cuando se entero de la persona que iba a tener el papel protagonico la pobre de ino tubo que calmarla con algo(n/a: con pastillas por que si no, no se calma o mejor dale un sedante x3)

_"no, decime qu-e-e que es una broma...iruka-sensei te mato TwT!!! no me digas que me toco ese papel dattebayo!!"-_nuestro pequeño kitzune estaba alterado al ver su nombre abajo de uno de los personajes, al reaccionar miro hacia atras para ver la reaccion de la otra persona que habia sido escogido para el otro papel, su rostro parecia un poco alterado tambien pero despues se volvio a forma una semisonrisa...naruto trago saliva, la otra persona era sasuke. cuando voltio a mirarlo a el...el rubio volvio a enforcar su vista al pizarron mas atormentado que antes.

_"noooo!! dattebayo"-_se pellisco la mano_-"auch dolio... entonces no es un sueño me toco el papel de la bella durmiente!! el papel de UNA MUJERR!!"_**-**seguia trastornado_-"y ademas de todo... a sasuke le toco el papel del principeeee noooooo!!!!" _

para el rubio era una catastrofe, no por ser el papel de una mujer el que le tocara si no por la escena que tendrian que hacer los dos casi al final de la obra, si... el beso que despertaria a la bella durmiente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_si aqui termina el fic u.u... ya medio largito bueno ahora n.n contestar review-- O.O espera k es eso!!?? es una paloma, es un perro es un... es sai?? XDD_

Desde una velocidad maxima de 1500 k/h viene Sai con un uniforme de entrenador y con su tipico silbato tendido al cuello, con una hoja en sus manos...

**-siiii!!! soy yo sai!! el entrenador de Konoha Green! aqui reportandose para...para weh para "eso"**

_"eso"?? que es "eso" o.o..._

**-pues entrenador no te suena?? pues soy el que va a mandar a konoha a las grandes ligaas!!(hace su pose chula xD de entrenador)**

_bueno... en el fic no te basta con ser director ¬¬?? ahora sos entrenador eso era el extra O.O??_

**-yeeeaaah!! y bueno vengo a informalesss los nombres del equipo!!(muestra hoja) espera o.o..(se fija en la hoja que esta en blanco!!) no estaaaa!! no hay nadaaaaa!! que mierdaa!! alguien me robo mi hoja T.T**

_calma,calma ¬¬ no es que te la robaron es que aun no hay equipo xD no hay partido!!...espera, entrenador de que sos??_

**-de futbol,basket,tennis, etc...algun problema?**

_a todos van a poner en todos lso clubs!! O.O??_

**-no solo quiero el de futbol nomas con eso me conformo...**

_nhh T.T..._ bueno dejemoslo para el otro fic como extra si? quero reponder reviews y TwT descansar

**-T.T nhhh no se vale!!**

_ejem u.u... xD si queren puden dejarme los personajes que queran que aparescan en el fic o como quieren que siga o que introdusca mas parejas al fic !! espero sus opiniones u quejas... no quejas que me deprimo :)_

**Reviews!**

**idk** : sorry, but I dont write in english, I cant write a complete history in that language...it is very difficult for my... :3 see ya! LoL

**Kaze no Misuki** : hola chikis :) me alegro que te halla gustado el fic!! espero que lo sigas leyendo y aportes tus opiniones n.n... bueno no soy buena actualizadon y por el cole no tengo tiempo asi que espero que me tengas paciencia esto se lo digo a todos xD!

**nohely**: holaaz xD yo te vi haciendo un review en otro de mis fics n.n me alegro que te intereses en leerlos ya que pocas personas lo leen u.u por lo que veo bueno :3 aqui tienes el 2 cap! espero que te agrade y como a le dije a kaze no misuki espero que sigas leyendo este fic n.n

**misao-alchemist:** seee era sasuke... quien no mas xD, supuse como es el seria el unico que quedaria tranquilo en el aula solo por eso ... y pues cmo es naru no le gusta ver a la gente sola por lo que lo mira asi... bueh la relacion ira avansando solo digo que bueno hasta que lleguen a ser amigos pasaran muchas cosas muajaja :D!! pero no hay lemon eso si...

_bueno eso es todo... estoy cansada u.u... espero que disfruten este fic como yo lo hago escribiendolo aunque xD tenga migrania y aun asi etse enfrente de la pc escribiendo y mis dedos esten ya cansados...adius hasta luego n.n  
_  
atte

**Dark Chidori**

21/05/07


	3. Comienza el ensayo

_seee xDDD... 3 cap, 3 cap !!!(salta como naruto cuando tiene una nueva mision) etto bueno n.n me alegro que les haya gustado el fic y bueh al ver que hay una queja... la verdad es que cuando termine el fic quedo asi... y sin darme cuenta no lo corregí pues en este fic lo corrijo X3!! Bah sai lo corrige por mi..._

_  
_**-si porque soy el director (le salen estrellitas en los ojos) así que mas les vale hacerme caso o si no los convierto en mis súbditos!! Que me hacen falta asistentes...mis galletas , mi café!! Donde esta mi cafee!!!**

_bueno sai no es para tanto... u.u no te lo tomes tan apecho el trabajo de director o.o bueno sigamos con el fic..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha School** - Capitulo T h r e e : _**Comienza el ensayo**_

by:_** Dark chidori**_

Para el rubio era una catástrofe, no por ser el papel de una mujer el que le tocara si no por la escena que tendrían que hacer los dos casi al final de la obra, si... el beso que despertaría a la bella durmiente.

Todos miraban callados al joven rubio por la elección que le toco a este, el profesor también había quedado con la boca semiabierta al ver que le tocaba ese papel a su mas querido alumno, pero no había otra cosa mas que hacer.

**-este... ya que se termino la elección de los papeles ya podemos...-**un alumno se levanto de su asiento y levanto la mano para poder hablar-**si sai, que sucede?  
**  
**-este profesor creo que se olvido de uno de los personajes de la obra** – señalo a la pizarra donde se encontraban lo nombres- **falta la bruja**-termino de pronunciar.

**-ehh... a ver **– miro la pizarra también, segundos después todos hicieron lo mismo, si era cierto faltaba un papel.- **es cierto o.o... falta ese papel!!! Pero como ocurrió???como pude olvidarme de colocarlo!!??... espera O.O**

hace memoria, al parecer un tal "kakashi-sensei" estaba involucrado en ese incidente, cuando estaba en la sala de profesores haciendo el cartel, cierto profesor de "biología" (n/a: xD ay me sigue dando gracia que sea de biología... :D) lo interrumpió y quedo en hacerlo a las apuradas para el día siguiente que seria ahora.

**-mmh ya me acorde estaba...a- a apurado**-trata de mentir- **con el trabajo así que no lo termine completo je je je** –gota caía por la cabeza de todos los alumnos.

de repente cuando todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos por el tema de la obra, cierta chica de pelo rosa levanto la mano para hablar.

**-si sakura que pasa?-**contesto el profesor castaño.

**-este... profesor. No podría cambiarme el papel que tengo?? Por que pienso que no es el adecuado para mi!-** trataba no parecer enfadada por lo que le había tocado al rubio

**-por que no? Acaso no estas conforme con ser una hada** – dijo en la parte de atrás sai.

-**contigo no estoy hablando ¬¬U**

**- y poco me importa... si no te haz dado cuenta me toco ser el director así que...puedo opinar cuando se me de la gana...-**mira al profesor **– no es así profesor??  
**  
**-eeemm pues**- no sabia ya como actuar frente al enfrentamiento de sus dos alumnos- **claro, como es el director puede dar su opinión sakura , y pienso igual que sai no le veo algún motivo malo como para cambiarte de papel.**-al escuchar esto sakura se gira de vuelta a ver la cara del pelicorto que justo le hacia un movimiento con el brazo como tratando de decirle "toma frentuda conmigo no podes xD" , le dio ganas de quererlo ahorcar(n/a: en argentina usamos mucho ese mov... que demuestra superioridad no se si se usa en otros países... supongo que es re porteño xD ese estilo en argentino seria "toma!! Yegua xD!" pero quedaría medio descolgado...)

**-profesor...si tanto quiere cambiarse de papel**- continuo hablando sai- **por que no toma el de la "bruja"-**acentuó mucha la palabra _"bruja" _xD.-

la pelirosa miro con un tremendo odio en sus ojos, en cambio el profesor castaño pensó que seria una buena idea aquello, ya que como era uno de los papeles importantes había que conseguir primero aquello pero luego una pregunta surgió en la mente del profesor.

**-pero aun quedaría sin resolver el papel de las 3 hadas...-**todos quedaron en silencio.-**falta una...**

**-es verdad...-**comento el pelicorto- **aun nos falta saber quien será la hada...pero ya no quedan aquí personas para que hagan el papel...  
**  
Los dos se quedaron pensando en una posible solución, ya ambos habían ignorado que sakura había pedido permiso para cambiarse de papel, bah en realidad le asignaron el de la bruja pero como era de medio cerebro no lo entendió aun. el pensamiento de ambos encargados se detuvo hasta que alguien se animo a dar una respuesta a aquello.

**-podrían darle el papel a uno de los alumnos de la preparatoria que son los que organizan el evento no**?- contesto el pelinegro sentado en la ultima fila de fondo atento a lo que iban diciendo el profesor y el joven director-** total ellos deberían hacerse cargo de los pequeños detalles como este...**

**-s-si concuerdo con uchiha, iruka-sensei** – miro un poco molesto a sasuke por la idea que estaba a punto de dar.-**deberíamos pedirle su ayuda...**

**-si ¬¬ pero quien querría tener el papel de una hada??-** se quedo pensado un poco hasta que...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En otro lugar de konoha...  
__**  
**_**-NUUUUNCAAA LO HAREEE!!,UM!-**gritaba eufórico un joven chico rubio con un mechón de pelo que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

**-pero no hay otra persona a quien pedírselo deidara ...-**hablaba un pelinegro alto , con pelo largo mirándolo parado al lado de su banco.- **me pidio iruka-sensei que eligiera a uno de aquí para que hiziera ese papel por que en su curso de 1 año no alcanzan... y pues.**..-mira de arriba abajo- **a ti te quedaría bien...  
**  
**-otra vez sigues con eso itachi ¬¬!!!-** estaba a punto de gruñirle en la cara...- **mil veces te lo dije NO QUIERO QUE ME CONFUNDAN CON UNA MUJER, UM!!-**ese grito se escucho hasta la entrada del colegio.

**-pero deidara-sempai...**-se unió otra persona a la conversación-** yo pienso que te quedaria bien ese papel :)...!**

**- AARG CALLATE TOBIII ¬¬!!-**mando a callar al pobre chico que salió del aula disparado como bala de una pistola**- en serio itachi no quiero!! Um!!**

**-ay dale deidara...no hay nadie que le quede bien el papel**- itachi le sonreía y trataba de suplicarle que tomara ese papel.

**-por que no se lo pides a sasori??-**empezó su cuestionario semanal, itachi miro hacia otro lado y contesto.

**-no puede, tiene revisión medica semanal por lo que no podra asistir a los ensayos**-respondió tranquilo.

**-...eer que tal tobi??-**ambos jóvenes miraron hacia donde estaba el joven moreno con la peculiar mascara que siempre llevaba consigo, estaba comiendo sus típicos caramelos.

**-quedaría medio raro ver a una hada con mascara...-**respondió itachi

**-ah... si pienso igual, Um ¬¬U... er... hidan?**- sin pensarlo ambos miran hacia donde esta el chico y ve que se esta peinada enfrente de la ventana donde se refreja su aspecto, y se murmuraba cosas como "soy el mejor nadie puede contra mi" y cosas así... itachi y deidara pensaron en lo mismo.

**- no, no le queda...**  
**  
-ni ahí u.u.. Um...bueno y que tal kakuzu?? Con retoques quedaría bien!**

itachi se queda pensando unos minutos y empieza a contar con los dedos**-...mmmh no me alcanza mi dinero para pagarle para que actué, gratis no lo aria **–gota.

**-nhhh bueno ni modo!! Búscate a otro yo no lo are ni por todo el dinero del mundo que kakuzu quiera tener, um!- **se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la puerta del aula...itachi no sabia como convencerlo hasta que...

**-que lastima...tenia pensado darle esa colección que tenia de pinturas que mi familia había comprado hace mucho años a alguien porque ya no tengo espacio libre para las demás cosas...-**al escuchar eso el rubio se detuvo en la puerta.

**-tu-u colección?? Esa que había visto la otra vez en tu casa??Um...-**quiso contestar deidara. El pelinegro seguía con el anzuelo, estaba punto de picar uno grande!

**-exacto...tenia pensado en que si hacías un buen trabajo con el papel de la obra tal vez...-** antes de poder terminar la frase sintió un viento recorrer su rostro, no era el viento, deidara había regresado al lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro, había ido a una velocidad muy rápida...estaba un poco obsesionado con esa colección al parecer.  
**  
-PORQUE NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO ANTES!! UM!!-** hablo todo al mismo tiempo sin hacer una pequeña pausa-**SI ES ASÍ LO HAREE!!!...Y NADIE MAS LO HARAA MAS QUE YO!!UM!-** el anzuelo funciono, ahora solo faltaba sacar el pescado del agua, itachi sonrió satisfecho.

"_... mi plan nunca falla kukuku..."_(n/a: no itachi xD!! sos un capo!!)

dejando de lado a los planes de itachi y su divertidísima casería del pez "amarillo", volvemos al lugar donde estaba el rubio y compañía, estaba en recreo la materia mas divertida del día.

cierto rubio de ojos azules se encontraba boca para abajo en su banco después de la elección de papeles para la obra, era un bajon terrible para el (n/a: bajon de presión xD)ya que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado a el como una princesa...y mas por otras cosas que por eso.  
**  
-no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!!-** repetía sin importarles los que se encontraban en ese momento en el salón.

**-que no quieres naruto??-**dijo sai un poco cansado por escucharlo decir tantas veces "no quiero"-**no quieres casarte?? Yo tampoco sabes...**

**-no se refiere a eso sai ¬¬U.**

**-entonces que??...no quieres que la frentuda esa sea la bruja? o te molesta que sasuke hubiera sido elegido para ser el príncipe...?-**naruto paro de repetir esas dos palabras cuando escucho aquello venir de la boca de su compañero director.

**-la verdad que estaria mejor si te hubiera tocado de principe una mujer jeje, pero dos hombres waa eso si que no...si fuera tu renunciaria a hacer ese papel y elegir otra cosa u.u...- **dijo kiba

**-pero...-**dijo en tono bajito el rubio dudando un poco en lo que iba a decir en ese instante, todos sus compañeros lo miraron un poco extrañados por el comportamiento de su amigo, justo cuando iba a continuar con sus palabras una persona entro al aula interrumpiéndolo.

**-Chicos!! el profesor de biología nos llama, dice que hay que ir al campus para ensayar los papeles de la obra!!**-entro ten ten al aula para anunciar el mensaje, todos la miraron un poco disgustados ya que estaban en su momento de descanso, ni hablar fueron todos hacia afuera del aula acepto cierto rubio perturbado, después de unos minutos fue como todo el mundo hacia el campus del colegio.

El colegio como era tan grande disponia de 3 campus...uno para la primaria, otro para la secundaria baja y alta y otro para la preparatoria y no tenian un salon para realizar obras de teatros u otras cosas que inplique algo parecido, se daba como lugar cualquiera de los 3 campus en este caso el de la secundaria baja y alta, la obra de teatro mas exacto se aria en el gimnasio de basketball de ese campus (n/a: cada campus tiene su propio gimnasio de basket xD... como esos que aparecen en las pelis yankis o en los animes de basket vieron el lugar donde entrenan siempre bueno es algo asi T.T...).habían un montón de alumnos de diferentes divisiones haciendo arreglos para la obra de teatro, como pintar, acomodar los asientos, realizar el lugar de la escena con materiales, etc.

**- ya están todos aquí??-**cerca del escenario de madera se encontraba parado kakashi-sensei con un libreto en la mano, a su izquierda estaba un pilon de ellos.-**bien!! perdón por interrumpirles el descanso pero de ahora en mas tendremos mas horas pendiente con la obra de teatro que con las horas de clases, en lo que respecta a mi y a iruka-chan**-corigio- **digo iruka-sensei jeje si si eso...UU**-gota-**con el tampoco tendrán clases por ahora...**

todos lo miraron un poco raro, desde el principio todos sabían que el profesor kakashi tenia tendencias medio raras por lo que no acosenjaban acercárseles mucho a el...

**-bueno, al menos tenemos menos horas que pasar estudiando... una buena ¬¬U**-como siempre el primero en contestar fue kiba.

**-asi es menos problematico...uuuuaah**-bostezaba shikamaru, ya volvia a tener sueño otra vez-

**-T.T tengo hambre!!!-**se quejaba chouji porque no lo dejaron terminar de comer su "merienda"

Mientras los tres chicos hablaban de sus asuntos en otro lado estaba naruto que había llegado ultimo, observo a todos lados un poco sorprendido por al gente que había a su alrededo, a lo lejos noto como todos ya tenían sus libretos de sus respectivos papeles en la obra (aquellos que actuarían claro... no son todos) y los demás ayudando a organizar el lugar para el día del evento, el rubio se quedo en la puerta por unos minutos mirando como trabajaban todos hasta que cierto pelinegro que había conocido en la azotea de cruzo con el mientras llevaba consigo un enorme rollo de papel crepe.

**-ah... perdon, eh? itachi-san??-** se sorprendió al ver de vuelta al pelinegro. este lo miro a la cara y reconoció de inmediato al ojiazul.

**-ah? naruto-kun?...tu también estarás trabajando en la obra??-**pregunto un poco curioso por encontrárselo en ese lugar.

**-pues...-**se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada- **si...**

**-me alegro mucho... y que papel te toco?? o estas en la utilería?**

**-etto...me da pena decirlo**- giro su cabeza a otro lado aun sonrojado.

**-...en serio?? bueno si no quieres no hay problema...**

**-nooo... pero no te vallas a reír!! me-me**-.por la vergüenza que tenia empezó a tartamudear.- **me toc-co el papel de la bella durmiente u///u  
**  
itachi se quedo mudo por un minuto, el rubio simplemente miraba hacia abajo, con los ojos cerrados esperando la respuesta del mayor.  
estuvo por unos segundos en silencio pensando que recibiría una burla por parte de itachi como todos sus compañeros lo hacían, pero esa burla nunca llego...fue reemplazada por una acaricia en la cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

**-no tienes por que apenarte por eso...-** naruto miro hacia arriba sorprendido por la reacción del pelinegro mayor, este simplemente le estaba sonriendo dulcemente.- **ese es un papel muy importante, no le tienes que dar importancia a lo que los demás te digan, al contrario deberías estar alegre, eso es lo que pienso yo si no quieres no me hagas caso**...

No hubo respuesta verbal alguna, al contrario el ojiazul lo respondió con una sonrisa de alivio y de alegría. como estaba apurado itachi salió del gimnasio apurado llevando el rollo que le habían pedido en otro salon y devolverlo, fue así que naruto un poco mas tranquilo siguió hacia la parte onda del lugar para ensayar con sus compañeros, sin impórtale que opinen de su papel.

-**comencemos con el ensayo principal, em...-.**mira el libreto de la obra viendo las partes que la componian.**- a ver...nah,nah -**daba vueltas las paginas como si no fueran de importancia**-...la parte del rey y la reina no -** kiba lo miro con un hilo de rencor, sintiendo que no era importante su papel... después de todo si le importaba actuar (n/a: xDD pero sai es asi que queres)-**eeeeeh...-**seguia buscando- **ya esta! la parte de las hadas!! traigan a las hadas aqui!!-** dijo en voz alta lo ultimo para que vinieran las personas que les correspondían ese papel.

sin perder tiempo aparecieron ino y ten ten con sus guiones en la mano...pero aun faltaba la otra "hada" que llegara.

**-eeey!! esperen que me falta una aqui ¬¬U... donde esta la otra hada!!-**dijo enojado el director esperando respuesta hasta que cierto chico moreno con su respectiva mascara señalo con la mano el lugar donde se encontraba la otra "hada".

**-aqui esta la otra hada**- dijo el joven moreno con su peculiar mascara del mismo salon que itachi- **es que deidara-sempai es muy timido :)  
**  
**-AAARG!! MATAR!!! TOBII IDIOTAA!-**ya que habían descubierto en donde se encontraba escondido, el rubio se levanto de su escondite, agarro su libreto y camino hacia donde estaban todos ensayando...sai lo miro un poco y...

**-así me gusta!! las 3 hadas mujeres!!-** sonrió satisfecho, en cambio el rubio lo miro con odio y... mucho odio xD

**-QUE SOY HOMBRE CARAJO!!!.UM! ¬¬-** le salía una vena por la frente del enojo, sai ignoro su mirada y siguió hablando.  
**  
-bueno como sea me da igual que seas travestí, lesbiana, gay o como sea!!...empecemos con el ensayo!!- **dio la señal con la mano para que cada una( y uno) digiera su parte del guió, primero empezó ten ten. 

-**bueno ejem...-**entono su voz para que se escuchara mejor**.-"**_**bendecimos el corazón recien nacido de la princesa**_**"-**hizo reverencia como si tuviera un vestido puesto.

seguia ino**-"**_**deseamos celebrarlo entregándole estos obsequios**_**"**- hacia la misma reverencia que ten ten.

**-"**_**yo voy a hacer que seas tan hermosa y encantadora que la fama de tu belleza se extenderá hacia los paises del norte**_**".-**termino de hablar ten ten , ahora por fin le seguía el turno a deidara.

**-"**_**y--yo voy hacer que tengas una voz tan dulce que ningún pajaro podrá igualarla**_**."- **trataba de afinar su voz como el de una mujer, y por lo apenado que estaba no podia pronunciar bien su guion...

**-con mas ganas mujer!! digo... hombre!!-** sus animos daban el efecto contrario

**-QUE NO SOY MUJER MALDICIÓN,UM!-** el rubio estaba a punto de tirarse encima del pelicorto para matarlo, ahorcarlo, quemarlo y enterrarlo...pero no podía porque si no iría a prisión por asesino de directores (xD)y no se podría quedar con lo que itachi le había prometido...todo era por su colección de pinturas!

Los ensayos junto a sai no era de lo mas agradable por parte de los demás alumnos, pero no había nada que discutirle porque era el director, en cambio en otro lugar del gimnasio se encontraba cierto rubio de ojos azules practicando solo, ya que aun no tenia la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo enfrente de los demás...

**-"Yo...quería agradecerle por haberme salvado de aquella...aquella"...como seguía?-** miraba su guión de a poco para poder memorizarlo, no era complicado pero no podía concentrarse bien en aquel lugar lleno de gente.-**ah...etto**

-"no fue nada, al contrario fue un placer princesa..."-una voz se escuchaba atrás del joven rubio, al escucharla se voltio para ver de quien era esa voz tan conocida, si era de aquel pelinegro de ojos oscuros.

**-sa-sasuke??- **pronuncio un poco sorprendido, este simplemente lo ignoro y tomo una de sus manos, se puso de rodillas y siguió con su guión.(n/a: si ahora hubiera fans mirando, todos en coro gritaríamos: hanyaaaahh!!! Kyaaaaaa!!!! XD!!)

**-"desde que la vi en aquel lugar durmiendo, sentí que realmente era el destino que nos encontrásemos"- **naruto se sonrojo a pesar de que solo fuera del guión y trato de no dejarse llevar por aquellas emociones pero no funciono...

**-ya... ya basta sasuke...-**cerro los ojos por unos segundos y luego cuando trata de abrir uno vio a sasuke salir del lugar por al puerta que estaba al lado suyo.-**sa-sasuke??**

simplemente le dio la espalda y se detuvo antes de seguir su camino-**baka, no tendrías que ponerte nervioso solo porque te dicen eso, así nunca podrás actuar en la obra...-**termino de decir esto y se fue de allí, el rubio se quedo pensando y se tomo la mano que acababa de tocar su compañero.

_"si...tiene razón porque siempre me pongo nervioso ...pero porque también lo hago cuando estoy con el??"-_siguió pensando_-"acaso el me..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la hora paso volando y ya se encontraban todos de regreso a su querido aula(ahora mas querido después de la tortura de la obra de teatro), les tocaba la ultima hora con el profesor de matemáticas Morino Ibiki(n/a: xD prefeecto me recuerda a mi profe o.o...),que a pesar de su apariencia es un buen profesor en el fondo pero lo que no tolera en sus clases es que no presten atención a ellas, por lo que a los alumnos , a muy pocos les gustaban esta materia...luego de que pasara la hora todos se preparaban para irse de allí a sus hogares contentos de que acabara el día en la escuela, kiba , shikamaru y chouji iban a ir juntos al bar del papá de kiba a tomar algo...era algo muy comun que hacian ellos, antes de irse fueron hacia donde estaba el joven rubio para preguntarle si quería ir con ellos.

-**hey! Naruto venís con nosotros al bar??-** se acerco con su mochila a su compañero que guardaba su carpeta y libros en su respectiva mochila naranja negro**.-hoy mi papá va a prepararnos una picadita te nos unís??**

el ojiazul no atendió enseguida a la petición de su amigo, luego de unos segundos le miro y le contesto.

-**no kiba hoy no puedo me toca hacer la cena en mi casa jeje... mi papá va a llegar tarde hoy...-**kiba lo miro disgustado pensando que el rubio solo le estaba mintiendo pero no era así, solo no estaba de ánimos para ir con sus amigos a aquel lugar.

**-bueno ¬¬U como quieras igual te pierdes de la diversión!! Como sea nos vemos mañana!**-se fue corriendo a la puerta rápido y lo saludo con la mano, el rubio respondió de la misma manera con la mano y siguió con su labor en aquel lugar...pronto el lugar se quedo casi deshabitado.

un poco cansado por el día que tubo decidió sentarse un rato en la silla, y miro con un poco de tristeza al Pizarro...pensando en lo que le había sucedido en el campus...era algo extraño lo que empezó a sentir cuando empezó a acercarse a sasuke, todo era un poco mas diferente...además del otro pelinegro que había conocido en la azotea, aun no lo conocía bien pero le hacia sentir bien estar con el, la pregunta era porque?

sin saber muy bien porque se levanto por fin de su asiento aun pensando en aquello.  
_  
-"...itachi-san me recuerda a alguien...pero a quien?"-_mientras se levantaba sintió que alguien entraba en ese mismo momento al aula.-"_un momento se parece a..."_

cuando voltio a la puerta justo se encontró con la persona con la que estaba pensando en aquel momento...

**-i-itachi-san?? ****Que haces aquí??-**pregunto un poco incrédulo por la persona que estaba parado enfrente de sus ojos.

el pelinegro simplemente le sonrió y se acerco cuidadosamente hacia el sin decir nada hasta estar enfrente de el.

-**solamente vine a buscar a **_**alguien**_** pero veo que se ha ido ya...-**dijo en voz medio baja, el ojiazul lo miro sin entender

_"buscaba a alguien??...a quien será?"-_penso el rubio.  
**  
-ah...si se fueron hace como 3 minutos todos...**

**-ya veo, y tu porque sigues en el aula? Tus clases ya terminaron no?** -pregunto algo sorprendido.

**-si, pero me sentía un poco exhausto ...así que me quede un ratito sentado aquí descansado.**

-ah, bueno... hoy tuvimos un día muy pesado todos los encargados de la obra...  
**  
-s-ii pues si dattebayo...bueno me teng**—cuando iba a decir la ultima palabra, el pelinegro lo detuvo con su mano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En otra parte del colegio casi llegando a la puerta estaba el pelinegro uchiha yendo de camino hasta su hogar cansado después de otro Día de clases, cuando justo iba a cruzar la puerta de entrada escucha a una persona gritando su nombre...

**-sasukee!!! Sasuke!!-** gritaba el joven rubio que le habia tocado el papel de hada, desde el otro lado del pasillo. Sasuke no tubo otra opcion que voltear a ver que queria.

**-que paso deidara?…¬¬ acaso no puedo irme a mi casa en paz**- estaba tan cansado que cualquier cosa lo molestaba.

**-bueno, bueno ya se que odias a tu hermano pero no para tanto...tengo que darte algo -**respiro hondo por la falta de respiración.

-que?...ahora de que quieres-el rubio le dio un paquete en donde se encontraban algunos materiales de la obra de teatro de las cuales itachi se tenia que hacer cargo por ser el principal encargado.

**-tienes que llevarle esto...es de la obra el muy idiota se los olvido en el aula, además de que quería hablar algo contigo no se...te encontró en el aula??**

**-pues...no, no fue a verme...-**dudo un poco de lo que le dijo el rubio, este le pareció medio raro.

**-bueno por ahí sigue ahí o te esta esperando...bueno mejor anda y dale eso también que ya me canse de cargárselo...nos vemos sasuke! Chau**.-el rubio se fue del lugar normalmente.

el pelinegro no tubo otra opción que regresar a su aula para encontrase con su hermano mayor. Mientras tanto en el aula itachi había agarrado a naruto del brazo para no dejar que se valla y este reacciono un poco perturbado...

**-q-que haces itachi-san!?**_** –**_el pelinegro no dijo nada y con un movimiento balanceo a naruto sobre su pecho, este simplemente se sonrojo y no se movió en lo absoluto.

-**naruto-kun...puede que nos hayamos conocido hace poco pero yo...-**sus palabras se atracaban, no estaba seguro de las palabras que estaba por decir pero aun así estaba decidido a contárselo, el ojiazul no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por la situación.

**-itachi-san...que, que ocurre??-**no sabia de lo que el mayor estaba diciendo...

el pelinegro mayor no contesto a la pregunta del menor rubio, solo poco a poco abrazaba mas y mas a naruto, este no dijo nada por eso...ya que aun no entendía lo que sentía en aquel momento.

**-naruto-kun creo que...tu me gustas mucho**- al escuchar estas palabras naruto abrió sus ojos azules muy sorprendido y se puso mas rojo de lo que estaba, no le contesto enseguida simplemente siguió en silencio...en el pecho de el. Hasta que despacio cada uno giro su mirada para ver hacia el otro...estuvieron mirándose por unos segundos hasta que poco a poco el rostro de itachi se acercaba mas y mas hacia el de naruto, este quedo estático sin moverse en lo absoluto...

**-i-itachi-san...-**solo pronuncio su nombre bajo, aun estaba sonrojado ...Miranda como este estaba casi posando sus labios sobre los suyos hasta que hicieron un leve contacto entre ellos, naruto no cerro los ojos en ningún momento, hasta que unos segundos después por fin reacciono y cerro sus ojos por puro instinto para aceptar esa suave acaricia que le había regalado el pelinegro mayor...fueron unos segundo pero para el rubio y el pelinegro fueron mas que segundos lo que sintieron en ese momento, luego de eso ambos se miraron a los ojos como antes, el mas confundido en aquel momento era naruto no podía creer que el le gustaba a itachi y mas de lo que había echo recién con el...

ambos no notaron bien que había otra persona en aquel lugar que había presenciado toda aquella escena desde principio a fin...no quiso decir nada al respecto simplemente se quedo observado a los dos que se encontraban en el aula. pero no puedo evitar hacer ruido con la bolsa que cargaba encima por lo que descubrieron su identidad enseguida.

**-sa-...-**no pudo decir su nombre completo, en realidad estaba muy sorprendido de haberlo visto parado en la puerta del aula...habría visto todo lo que habían echo ambos??eso pensaba el rubio, en cambio el pelinegro solo miraba hacia su hermano con un profundo odio en sus ojos...este no lo noto en lo absoluto.  
**  
-sasuke...hasta que al fin te encuentro... donde estabas?-**dijo el chico mayor, alejándose de apoco de naruto...este simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección donde estaba su hermano mayor(osea itachi).  
**  
-ten...-**le dio la bolsa que le habían entregado antes.-**deidara quería que te diera esto... la próxima yo no me hago responsable...-**cuando termino de decir eso camino hacia la puerta sin que le importara lo que había sucedido allí...  
**  
-hai, hai ototo-chan ya entendi...-**el rubio abrio los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la palabra "ototo" salir de la boca de itachi, no sabia que ellos dos era parientes... no tenia ni idea...pero algo le era familiar en itachi...

**-...u-ustedes...ustedes son...hermanos??-**fue lo único que dijo, ambos pelinegros voltearon a verle cuando dijo esto...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_bueno aquí se termina el 3 cap...como sea espero que les haya gustado n.n a me me encanto la parte xD en la k deidara no keria ser la hada jajajaja xDD!!! Ay bueno no se que opinan pero bueno espero que les haya gustado como a mi!! En el siguiente cap se viene O.O la decisión de naruto muajajaja xD no digo de que solo que una decisión..._

ahora responder _**reviews**_

**Roshio Hiwatari Tao**: hello sis n.nUU!! espero que te guste este cap!! Te lo dedico a vos n0n sis meaa!! TKM sabes n.n... y me alegro que te haya gustado este fic mio xD y las locuras mias y de sai , por desgracia a sai no le dejo hablar ahora ¬¬ porque ando apurada...como sea espero que sigas leyendo este fic sis n.n TKM besos!!

**Hn:** hola ameega n.n...gracias por seguir el fic xD bueh vamos a ver como va avanzando el interese de narutopor tener este papel van a ver see xD al final se que no le va disgustar bueno n.n te mando saludos y sigue leyendo el fic plz!  
**  
****Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki** aki tienes amiga la reaccion de naru...xDD jajaja como hara ahora!! Sasu le odiara T.T?? nooo pok sho no kero eso XD pero si que naru se de cuenta de ciertas cositas :3...bueno aki esta lo que esperaba espero que te guste como lo realize J

**daniela:** itanaru ake tienes!! Seh n.n el primer besito de naru... o no?? Mejor no digo nada...spoilers nooo noo T.T bueno si te gusta esta pareja n.n, es mejor que sigas leyendo el fic pok voe a agragar mas cositas lendas de ellos n0n claro que no para todo el fic ya que sasu no lo va a permitir... ni sikiera a mi k soe la autora T.T...da igual, sigue leyendo el fic n.n... besos! Saludos  
**  
****VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU**: bueno gracias por tu queja la verdad me sirvio para mandarla a la mierda a sakura con su papel xDD!! Seee y aconsejada por mi sis le pondre un grano mas grande de la cabeza de kakashi en su frente xDDD ajajajaja aay noo xD si un disfraz de bruja muy fea le van a hacer eso lo aseguro!! Bueno espero que sigas comentando pok eso ayuda a mejorar el fic n.n hasta entonces nos vemos...

_bueno esos fueron todos los fics de este cap me alegro mucho conseguir esta cantidad y bueno seguire esforzándome con el siguiente cap!! Para que sea del agrado de todos n.-_

hasta pronto...

atte: **Dark Chidori**

27/05/07

-_  
_

__


	4. Rivalidad

_  
__**Notes by dai xD...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_**  
**_  
bueno he aqui el cuarto capitulo de la serie konoha school xD...seh serie ¬¬U si la gente me quiere la convierto en serie O.O!!! yeeah bueno dejando de lado mis chistes (k gracioso dai :3) n.n les dejo a cargo el fic a sai.._****

-seeeee !! me director lo primero que hare ess...

_sai ¬¬ no hagas cosas que involucre manchar socialmente a sasubaka_****

-...ah T.T entonces no tiene gracia estar a cargo si no puedo molestar a alguien!! y menos a uchiha-bastardo!

_u.u...si pero este fic no es para molestar a uchiha-bastardo, digo a saske xD sino que sasu y naru hagan pareja !!n0n!!_****

-...eso es cierto

-esperaa O.Ó que haces tu aqui uchiha-bastardo!!

_es verdad o.o...saskeeeeee n0n!!(le tira un tomate)_****

-pues...vengo a arreglar algunas cosas ¬¬U como, dejen de decirme uchiha bastardo...(saca kusanagi de la nada xD?)

_sho no te digo asi lo dice sai u.ú pegalee pegaale o.O peleeeaaaaa n0n!!!(compra pochoclos XD y una silla)  
_  
**-peleeea dattebayo!! peleaaa n0n!**

-naruto que haces tu aqui tambien ¬¬???!!(dicen en corito sai y sasuke)  
**  
-pues no tengo televisión asi que no tengo con que entretenerme T.T...peleaa n0n!!(come su ramen al lado de dai con sus pochoclos)**

_siii peleaaa n0n!! o bailen elijaaan O.Ó_

**-pues...yo prefiero pelear que bailar y tu uchiha bastardo?**

-lo mismo... y deja de decirme asi clon barato ¬¬

-asi si tu y cuantos O.ó!!!

-yo solito puedo contigo idiota(empieza a afilar a kusanagi x3)

_yay !!! sangre sangreee n0n!bueno mientras estos pelean lean el fic xDD..._

**Konoha School** - Capitulo f o u r: _rivalidad…  
_  
By: _**Dark Chidori**_

Aquella situación era muy poco común verla, para el rubio fue una sorpresa doble, el beso que le había dado el mayor pelinegro y saber que era el hermano de Uchiha sasuke , además de percatarse de cierto enojo en su compañero…algo que nunca había imaginado…

Estaba perturbado al saber aquella verdad, pero había algo mas...estaba triste por otra parte.  
**  
-al parecer los interrumpí en lo que estaban haciendo...-**Eso sonó en un tono frió, al escuchar eso el rubio afirmo que si había visto la escena del beso y de inmediato quiso tratar de arreglar ese malentendido, si es que lo fue...  
**  
-no-o no sasuke...no es lo que parece...-**su voz sonaba frágil y a la vez fuerte, quería tratar de no ganarse desprecio por su compañero, tratar de recomponer lo que había echo...aunque el no hubiera sido el que dio el beso, se sentía igual de culpable por no haber detenido aquello...

**-eso a mi no me interesa...-**aun seguía de espalda en la puerta del aula, naruto quedo callado al escuchar lo ultimo que pronuncio, no sabia como hacer para que sasuke entendiera que fue un error...en cambio el mayor pelinegro al ver la forma en la que el ojiazul insistía con su hermano menor descubrió que "algo especial" había entre ellos dos entonces intervino entre su conversación.

**-bueno...supongo que ya es hora de irnos**-dijo en tono burlesco, ambos chicos miraron al mayor, este sonrió cariñosamente y prosiguió.-**ya es tarde**.-se detuvo por unos segundos, al ver que sasuke ya estaba empezando a dar un paso siguió.-**pero** **antes de irme quería decirte algo**-miro al ojazul-**naruto-kun...**

El rubio sin pensarlo se volvio a sonrojar por y se puso nervioso como antes-**q-que pasa?...-**dijo inocentemente(n/a: naruto la inocencia te va a costar tu virginidad vas a ver XDDD)mientras miraba al mayor pelinegro como este tomaba su dos manos, con el contacto su piel se empezó a erizar.

**-te quería proponer algo...naruto-kun** -esas palabras hicieron detener los pasos de sasuke, que ya estaba fuera del aula...por instinto sintió que tenia que volver a ver que es lo que tramaba su aniki, algo era seguro...no era nada bueno para el.

**-que es?...-**sinceramente no sabia lo que era, acaso era alguna clase de compromiso?...pues estaba en lo correcto.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, el sonrojo del ojiazul era muy notable por el reflejo que hacia el sol hacia su rostro, el atardecer hacia parecer que ambos eran pareja(n/a: sasuke arde de furia viendo esto, es como pedirle a la frentuda k se case con el ¬¬U), el pelinegro menor los miraba con recelo esperando el próximo movimiento que haría su aniki.

Sin esperar mas, el pelinegro mayor se acerco lentamente su rostro al del rubio, este pensando en que podría volver a besarlo y mas enfrente de sasuke por impulso cerro sus ojos esperando respuesta del otro pero no percibió tacto alguno con sus labios, entonces fue cuando escucho las siguientes palabras.  
_**  
"quieres ser mi novio?..."**_

(n/a: QUEEEE?? O.O)

La ultima palabra hizo que abriera sorpresivamente los ojos azules que el rubio poseía, y un sonrojo efusivo se hacia presente por aquellas 4 simples palabras…itachi sonrió satisfecho al causar ese tipo de sorpresa en el uzumaki…por otra parte voltio a ver que reacción tendría su hermano menor esperando algún disgusto por parte de el, estaba en lo cierto.

Al principio había tenido la misma reacción que el uzumaki, estaba sorprendido de oír esas palabras…que a pesar de haberlas dicho en un tono bajito, el pelinegro menor las pudo oír perfectamente, pero luego su semblante se fue transformando en una de enojo y de celos hacia su hermano, este sonrio de medio lado y volvio a centrar su mirada al del kitzune.

-…-el rubio aun seguía adónico por las palabras del pelinegro, este solo lo miraba sin decir nada hasta que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar…-**yo… itachi-san…**

con un dedo detuvo sus labios y prosiguió a darle un beso en la mejilla, le volvió a sonreír dulcemente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta…naruto se volvió a sonroja y sorprender

**-no es necesario que me lo respondas ahora…-**hizo una pausa y prosiguió- **pero…espero que sea lo mas pronto posible, hasta luego naruto-kun** -le hizo una seña de despedida y continuo su camino hasta toparse con su pequeño hermano que aun estaba parado en la puerta del aula, esperándolo por así decirlo, itachi lo miro unos segundos y siguió de largo sin esperar algún comentario suyo…este solo miro como se iba de aquel lugar y luego volvió a mirar hacia adentro del aula, el rubio lo miraba fijamente al pelinegro menor con unos ojos azules confundidos aun.

**-sasuke…** -sus ojos azules demostraban aun la culpa que le ocasiono toda esa escena.

El ojinegro no pudo contener mas su rabia y celos que no hizo otra cosa que descargarse en la persona que tenia mas cerca…

**-que quieres ahora?...vas a refregarme tu "noviazgo" con mi hermano?** -esas palabras hirieron el corazón del rubio, como hubiese sido una estocada, este no entendía porque le hablaba así…-**ya bastante hastiado estoy con esta escena**…  
**  
-pero…si tu hermano y yo ni siquiera somos novios sasuke ...a-además el fue el que me beso yo no hice nada!**

**-pero te gusto el beso!!...-**naruto quedo callado por esa palabra…que le gusto el beso?...sasuke sin darse cuenta había dado en el lugar donde mas le dolía a su compañero…este no se dio cuenta de que error había cometido.

**-yo…yo no…**

**-no te quiero oír…-**le da la espalda al rubio - **la verdad nunca pensé que fueras así…-**y así terminando con esa frase el pelinegro salio del lugar en silencio, mientras que el uzumaki se quedo tildado aun dentro del aula mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

Sin pensarlo un lagrima sale a la luz, aflorando por un de sus mejillas…sus ojos azules no podían dejar de escapar lagrimas hasta que estas se convirtieron en ríos de lagrimas surcando por sus morenas mejillas, antes de caer rendido al suelo por la tristeza, se escucho un solo nombre…

**-sasuke…!**

El silencio se hacia presente de nuevo entre ambos hermanos que caminaban a una mínima distancia entre ambos,ninguno dirigio la palabra desde que abandonado al joven rubio de ojos azules...hasta que el menor quiso saber un poco mas sobre

la relacion que empezaba a llevar con su compañero de clases...

**-...aniki...-**fue lo primero que intento decir en ese momento, el mayor pelinegro voltio su mirada a ver a su hermano, este poseia un poco de disgusto aun.

**-pasa algo?** - en el fondo sabia que iria a preguntar sobre lo sucedido en su aula, sasuke siguio con sus palabras.

**-...porque lo besaste? **-fue directamente a la pregunta final, itachi lo miro un rato curioso y voltio su mirada otra vez al frente.

-**hay alguna razon del porque?** -dijo en tono burlesco, sasuke empezaba a desesperarse por dentro.

**-dime porque lo besaste...**

-porque me gusta...tiene algo de malo? (N/a: si tiene mucho de malo ¬¬U!!! sasuke huele hueeeleee que te kere sakar a naru!!)  
**  
-no, pero...**

**-ademas no sabia que era tu compañero de clases...-**itachi interrumpio lo que iba a decir su hermano menor, este dejo que siguiera hablando**-...es muy lindo** **sabes...?**

-como digas...-ya no quiso decir nada mas, luego de eso siguieron su rumbo hacia su casa

_"...como digas aniki, pero...no te dejare que te quedes con el..."  
_  
estaban a unas cuadras nomás de su hogar, los dos jóvenes cortaron un poco la conversación luego de unos minutos llegaron a su hogar, luego ambos se separaron en rumbos diferentes, su relación entre ellos no era muy buena, no desde que itachi ingreso a la preparatoria y sasuke a la secundaria...ambos se dejaron de necesitarse el uno del otro, y ahora mas por la razon que ambos pelinegros eran atraídos por la misma persona...

Entraba a su hogar ya cansado de un día lleno de sorpresas, poco a poco caminaba despacio hacia las escaleras...cuando las vio sintió un gran peso en su pecho que no le dio el mas mínimo deseo ni de subirlas por lo que dirigió su mirada al sillón que se encontraba allí en la sala de estar...se tiro encima de el boca abajo y cerro los ojos de a poco...

_"no te quiero oír…la verdad nunca pensé que fueras así…"_

Las palabras que en aquel momento volvían a su mente hicieron que de nuevo cayera una lagrima por su morena mejilla, despacio cambio su posición quedando boca arriba, miraba al techo con una mirada llena de tristeza...

**-porque...me pasa esto?-** hablaba en tono bajo, sin fuerzas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de hablar**-...no entiendo porque me duele el pecho...yo...acaso**-nuevamente cerro sus ojos azules y se puso a pensar, coloco una mano en su pecho...y con un poco de fuerza empezó a tratar de entender que era lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento.

**-me estoy enamorando de sasuke?...pero...-**siguió pensando con detenimiento-**no se realmente que siento...**

Luego de estar por un tiempo en el sillón sintió como de repente se abrió la puerta de su casa y entraba una persona adulta, parecía tener un parecido con naruto, su cabello era rubio no tan corto como el de naruto, poseía unos ojos azules un poco mas oscuros y a diferencia de el, no tenia rasgos zorrunos en su rostro, entro tranquilamente dejando sus pertenencias del trabajo en la mesa y las llaves en donde corresponde luego fue hasta el sillón y vio al joven acostado en el.

**-que estas haciendo naru?** -el hombre empezó a darle palmaditas en la cara para ver cual era la reacción del pequeño, este abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver que ya había llegado su padre.

**-pa-papá??-**se levanto enseguida y miro la hora que era-**ah?? ya son las 9 de la noche??**

**-pues...mi reloj dice eso y el de ahí también...como sea, al parecer... no hiciste la cena verdad?**

**-eeh..pues yo...-**se empezo a sonrojarse por lo apenado, desde que habia llegado de la escuela no habia echo casi nada...la mayoría del tiempo estuvo en el colegio pensando en lo que le había ocurrido olvidándose del recado que tenia que hacer.

**-ah...-**suspira y empieza a sonreírle dulcemente a su hijo, este mira un poco extrañado-**n.n bueno, no importa...que te parece si salimos a cenar "ramen" a ichiraku?**  
**  
-en...en serio to-chan?** -el chico volvió a recuperar las energías que había perdido antes, su padre volvio a sonreir al ver la elegria de su pequeño hijo.-**yay eres el mejor papa del mundo!!  
**  
**-jeje no lo soy... pero supongo que esto te levantara un poco el animo** -naruto miro a su Papá un poco sorprendido,"eh??" pensó al verlo, este lo miro cariñosamente y sonrió de vuelta (n/a: nyaaaaaaaaaaaa de tal padre tal hijo kwaaaaaii !!)

**-como sabes que estoy deprimido??-pregunto curioso**

**-pues...soy tu padre no? debería saber cuando mi hijo esta mal...**

**-jejeje tienes razón dattebayo! vamos oto-chan!!..**

dejando de lado todo, los dos rubios salen de su casa a cenar ramen a ichiraku...luego de algunas charlas con su querido papá, de vuelta a casa, naruto se va directamente a su cama a dormir para despertar al otro e ir como es de costumbre a konoha...aunque implicara que volvería a ver esos ojos negros llenos de odio.

De vuelta en la escuela de konoha...vemos, que vemos?... pues a los mismo chicos haciendo su típica conversación matutina antes de que aparezca un "profesor a la vista", allí se encontraban kiba, shikamaru, chouji y sai...

**-aahh... que aburrimientooo...-**se recostaba en su banco mientras los demás lo miraban igual de cansados...

**-si,pues no hay nada interesante que chusmear...-**dijo el pelicorto aburrido como el castaño.

**-acaso solo piensas en chusmear ¬¬**  
**  
-no, también pienso cosas que tu no sabes pensar porque tu no piensas en esas cosas...-**al escuchar esas palabras kiba miro mareado hacia donde estaba parado shikamaru diciendo _"entendiste que dijo??"_ y este respondiendole con la mirada "_es muy problemático entenderlo_".

**-bueno...-**al fin empezaba a hablar shikamaru- **alguien sabe algo de naruto? porque aun no ha llegado...-**todos voltearon a ver a shikamaru al oír eso.  
**  
-es raro que llegue tarde no?** -dijo chouji un preocupado por su compañero, kiba también empezó a preocuparse algo no muy normal en el.

**-ese baka!!a que seguro se quedo dormido...!** -gruñio entre palabra, los que estaban allí pensaban igual. esto también había sido percibido por cierto pelinegro de ojos negros que se encontraba sentado en el fondo del aula mirando un poco preocupado hacia la parte de adelante donde se encontraban los chicos mencionados antes charlando...

Lo que había ocurrido ayer lo había perturbado mucho, su enojo por aquélla escena era inmensamente enorme, no podía perdonar a su hermano por haber echo eso...por haber tocado esos labios tersos y la piel morena, de su amado rubio...aunque su relación seguía siendo solamente compañerismo en el fondo el aun sentía un gran amor por el. este sentimiento que sentía por naruto no había cambiado en lo absoluto desde que comenzó la secundaria...

:::::::::::::::::::::::Sasukes FlashBack::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraban en un enorme campas, un montón de chicos pequeños revoltosos esperando entrar a la majestuosa escuela que se encontraba enfrente de ellos... alrededor de todos los pequeños niños se encontraban sus padres u familiares acompañándolos, ay que era su primer día de escuela era indispensable la compañía de sus pequeños nuevos alumnos de aquella. en una punta se encontraba un pequeño niño de 6 años, estaba agarrado de la mano de un joven de 12 acompañándolo...el pequeño miraba un poco temeroso a donde se encontraba los demás chicos, nunca había ingresado a una escuela tan grande como esa, por lo que no sabia como iría a ser...su hermano mayor lo miro con sorpresa y por medio de una sonrisa cálida empezó a tratar de calmarlo un poco

-**no te preocupes sasuke...ya veras que saldrá todo bien...-**su sonría era tranquila y a la vez muy cálida, el pequeño de ojos mejor lo miro un poco de sonrojo.

**-ya lo se niisan! no tienes que decirlo, yo no le tengo miedo a nada!-**trataba de sonar un poco valiente pero en fondo, su hermano mayor sabia que estaba un poco asustado.

**-bueno n.n... entonces no será necesario que este aquí** -le soltó la mano sin previo aviso...sasuke cambio de expresión al ver el acto del mayor-**entonces me puedo ir tranquilo no?  
**  
**-e-espera niisan!! solo bromeaba**-titubeaba el pequeño, el mayor lo miro con un poco de picardía**-...solo un poquito, estoy nervioso!!...**

**-jejeje..bueno sasuke...pero tienes que aprender a ser mas sincero contigo mismo o si no nunca podrás hacer amigos.**

-mas sincero?

**-si, es decir tienes que estar mas seguro de ti mismo para poder caerle mejor a los demás...-**el pequeño mucho no entendía lo que su hermano mayor le decía pero, en el fondo sabia un poquito al menos lo que intentaba decirle, trato de pensarlo pero al final no salio nada

**-es muy complicado lo que dices niisan TwT...-**justo en ese momento sono el timbre de ingreso a la escuela, sasuke miro a su hermano y este asintio con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro...y sin mas que decir fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la puerta de entrada...

Al entrar empezo a mirar con detenimiento el lugar, era enorme!. miraba con sorpresa y emoción el lugar...de repente se dio cuenta que no sabia nada de ese lugar, entonces no sabia a donde quedaba su aula!! si hubiera sido mas atento a las explicaciones de su hermano, no estaría en ese problema ahora(n/a: una cositaaa para aclarar... sasuke no hizo el jardin de niños en konoha...n.n empieza la primaria ) luego de unos minutos de intentos de recordar noto que ya estaba solo en los pasillos...asi que solo quedaba preguntar en alguna aula donde quedaba la suya...

_"...nhh, la proxima vez si escuchare atentamente a lo que me dice mi niichan no baka!"-_pensó por ultimo.

Pero antes de que pudiera entrar a preguntar noto que alguien venia del otro lado del pasillo corriendo, entonces dio vuelta a su mirada y vio que un chico de la misma edad que el, rubio corría apurado hacia su aula

-**gyaaa llego taarde!! dattebayooooo TwT!!!-**el pobre chico rubio de ojos azules en un descuido se cae al piso, sasuke al ver que se callo fue directo a ver si se habia lastimado en alguna parte. la verdad pensaba que era un "_usuratonkachi"_ al caerse corriendo de esa manera.

**-oye estas bien?** -dijo el pequeño uchiha, el rubio miro hacia arriba al escuchar una voz.

-**gyaa...duele un poco-**sus ojos azules estaba a punto de derramar un monton de lagrimas, pero antes de eso sasuke tomo un pañuelo del bolsillo que tenia guardado y sin decir nada empezo a limpiar los rastros de pequeña sangre que tenia en la herida el pequeño niño, este se sonrojo y miro un poco apenado al ñiño.  
**  
-listo...así no te dolerá mas...-**satisfecho se levanta del piso y le da una mano al otro chico para que se levante del suelo...este aun seguia mirandolo fijamente aun sin entender nada, sasuke noto eso y miro un poco enfadado.-**que pasa?**

-...-derrepente empezo a ebosar una pequeña sonrisa inocente...-**nada n.n...sankyou!!-**al ver la gran sonrisa del pequeño kitzune, el pequeño uchiha empezo a sonrojarse un poco- **como te llamas?**

-**como me llamo?...-**el uchiha se apeno un poco por la pregunta pero de inmediato respondio- **sasuke, uchiha sasuke y tu?...**

-**naruto, uzumaki naruto! dattebayo n.n!! y eres nuevo aqui?? porque nunca te habia visto...ttebayo**-sus ojos azules mostraban cariño, el joven pelinegro sentía algo nuevo que nunca había sentido, al principio al verlo sentía un poco de cansancio, por como habla y su forma de actuar tan imperactivamente (n/a: lo que uno descubre en 5 min!!! x3!)pero algo en su pequeño corazoncito le hacia comprender algo lo que le había dicho su hermano.

**-pues es mi primer dia...-**se sonrojo por completo, se sintio por primera vez avergonzado por decir eso (n/a:claro es un Uchiha, orgullo made in uchiha), el pequeño rubio lo miro extrañado, pero siguio mirandolo atentamente..este no tubo mas elección que seguir con sus palabras**-...es la primera vez que vengo a esta escuela...**

-ah!! pues...también es mi primer dia aqui!-su sonrisa se mostraba mas intensa que antes, el pequeño uchiha lo miraba un poco extrañado, porque sonreia asi? eso le inquietaba pero al mismo tiempo le hacia sentir comodo, nunca habia conocido a alguien asi apartando a un lado a su hermano...- **en que curso vas??!!-**dijo emocionado.

**-pues... creo que es 1-3...-**estaba avergonzado aun

-**OwO!! el mio tambieéen dattebayo!!...iremos juntos!!- **luego de decir esto tomo del brazo a sasuke y lo jalo hacia el lado donde estaba el aula- **ven, vamos!! se nos hace tarde!!**

-ya, ya voy usuratonkachi!!

y asi sin que se diera cuenta el rubio, una pequeña sonria se habia formado en el rostro del pequeño uchiha, con este era el comienzo un nuevo sentimiento muy importante en su vida...

:::::::::::::::::::::Fin del sasukes flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras estaba en sus sueños despierto, es interrumpido por un ruido...al ver al frente noto que al fin habia llegado el rubio uzumaki, estaba agitado al parecer habia echo el esfuerzo de correr hasta allí, eso lo tranquilizo un poco a sasuke, ya que su preocupación se acentuaba en lo que habia dicho el dia anterior.

**-aah ya llegue ttebayooo...-**se sentó exhausto en su silla mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus brazos...sus amigos lo miraban un poco preocupados

**-que te paso naruto que no llegabas?** -pregunto un preocupado kiba, todos se sentia de la misma manera.  
**  
-eh?..pues me...-**trato de pensar en algo...- **me quede dormido jejeje!!**

**-aaah tenia que ser naruto uuuaah **-bostezaba shikamaru**-...creo que voy a apagar mi mode por un rato...**

**-tarde, ahi viene el profesor!-**dijo chouji, todos enseguida se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos al ver la llegada de su profesor de literatura.

todos los alumnos miran atento al profesor iruka.

**-chicos! antes de ir al campus por ya saben, los ensayos de la obra... hay algo importante que debo decirles...puedes entrar**- hace una señal de manos para darle el aviso alguien que estaba esperando fuera de la puerta, este entra despacio y se acomoda enfrente al lado del profesor**.- les tengo que presentar a un nuevo alumno, desde hoy estudiara en este curso!**

todos miraron atónitos al joven pelirrojo que estaba enfrente.

**-el... es...-**dijo en voz baja el uzumaki, sasuke ya miro con un poco de malhumor al nuevo presente en el aula...

**-les presento, el es Sabaku no Gaara y viene de Suna School, el se integrara oficialmente a la escuela, espero que se lleven bien con el!**

**-Haaai...-**dijeron en tono alto y claro.  
**  
-bueno puedes tomar asiento en donde mas te guste...-**habló el profesor.

**-hai, iruka-sensei**- cortésmente se dirige hacia su asiento, y justo antes de llegar se da cuenta de que hay una persona que conoce en ese lugar y empieza a mirarlo atentamente. este se da cuenta de ello y mira al pelirrojo.

_"si... es el definidamente es el!!..."-_pensó para sus adentros el rubio uzumaki, que trataba de desviar su mirada hacia el pelirrojo de ojos verdes. gaara había pensado casi en lo mismo al ver al uzumaki, al parecer esos dos se conocían de algún lugar... la cosa es saber de donde...

mientras en un rincón...miraba con recelo el pelinegro uchiha, viendo como se sentaba en su lugar ese sabaku no gaara...

**Continuara...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aqui esta el 4 caaap!! les gusto o no les gusto xDD ay esa frace me suena de algun ladooo!!!_

**-quedo geniaal el fic gracias a quien... a mi!! pues amiii!! yo soy director todopoderoso!!**

**-dejate de joder sai ¬¬ no llegas ni a hacer eso...**

**-shut the fuck up uchihaa bastaard!!!**

**-que bueno me habla en muchos idiomas ¬¬ grandioso!!**

_buenoo calmaaa chicooos OO estaaan dandome jakekaaa!! carambaa callenseen!!_

**-naruto va a ser mi novio??**

-itachiiii callateee!!

-quiero saber... va a aceptar??

_no se ita-kun TT naru keres_

**-pues...**

**-narutoooo!! mas t vale un no por repuestaa!! ¬¬U**

**-y tu me tratas maaal!! dattebayooo no tengo pok hacerte casooo -0-!!**

_si esoo ¬¬U... y bueno sho haciendo al fin el 4 fic u.u...bueno n.nUU espero que les haya gutado nos vemos para la prox !!  
ejem previiieww!!_

_El proximo capitulo de konoha school se titula:_ "**El Pelirrojo de Suna", **_de donde conocera naruto a el pelirrojo gaara?...sasuke se ganara otro rival mas?? Y a todo esto...cual sera la respuesta definitiva del rubio al pelinegro mayor uchiha...un si o un no??...todas las respuestas en el prox cap! Es un hecho dattebayo!  
__**  
Reviews Anwsers xD**__ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

OK… aqui les dejo las respuestas de los reviews del cap anterior OwO!!

**kmila**: _hellos n.n chikis... pues concuerdo contigo... ita-kun es un aprovechador ¬¬_

**-pok me dicen asi... yo no tengo la culpa de ser mas sexy que mi ototo**

_pero lo eres y no abuses!!!!_

**-OYE! No es mas sexy que yo ¬¬U... ay dios ya estoy dudando!! Kusooo**

-aun te falta mucho sasuke... juajuaaaz

_bueno xD la verdad no se como kedara ahora el fic, miren que se introdujo gaa-chan tamb!! Kyaaa espero que te haya gustado el fic y sigas leyéndolo, me n.- espero otro de tus reviews!_

--------------------

**Kaze no Misuki** _colgadaa xDD sho tambien me kede asi!! Me tarde mucho en actualizar y la verdad  
sumimasen ttebayo minna-san! __Kore the four chapter!! __Bueno n0n no se mucho de gustos… y kreo k la ando empeorando la relación de naru... ay pobre de mi si no termina como sasunaru... pok hay un sasu muy celoso y egoísta mirándome ¬¬U_  
**  
****-se... asi k mas te vale terminarlo conmigo!! Pok si no.. zaaas...(muestra kusanagi xD)**

-----------------

**Alexis Uzumaki** _itachi-sama tendra mas rivales... kreo xD..._  
**  
****-oie sho vengo en son de paz y me ¬¬ metes como rival del hermano del uchiha!!**

_perdon gaa-chan pero eso parece ahora que llegaste...pok no llegaste antes OO_

**-...me no tener dineo para viajar tan lejos vivo a 10 CUADRAS de la escuela ¬¬U... me kedaba bien la de suna pero mi padre kere k me kede...bueno ejem u//u supongo k con naru estare bien**

_seee viste!! O.O te gusta Nauru lo sabiaa!! XDD...gaa-chan tienes para rato n.-... aki esta el 4 cap espero k te gushte T0T_

---------------------

daniela: _holaz n.n...itachi tierno?? Puede ser..._

**-me ser osito de peluchee n.nUU(abrasa a sasuke xD)**

-aaarggg kitenmelo KITENMELOO!!! (se despega de el :3)

-T.T... vas a verrr me vengare al uchiha style...(se va tras naru)

-NOO OIEE VEN AKE CON NARU NOOO!!!(celos mode: on)

jajaja xDDD... bueno veremos como se ira comportando ita-kun n.n con naru y si pone mano ¬¬U le pego xDD grax por tu review n0n!!

----------------------

** me sis Roshio! X3:** _hi sis!!! Como sta n.n?? __grax por leer el fic n0n... la verdad que a dei-chian le keda bn ese papel n.-_

**-QUE ME KEDA BIEEN!! ESTAS LOCAA MUJER UM!,no es nada artístico T.T!! me kedar en ridículo...pero... por esos cuadros lo hare UM!! ****Pok soy machoo!!**

**-deidara-sempai es bien macho :D**

-CALLATE TOBIII!!(lo persigue pa pegarle xD)

_jeje n.n dei-chian me encantas y ando alegre pok ese uchiha-teme no te T.T lastimo... aun... vamos dei!! Busca el significado del artee y protegelo con tu vida T0T... mejor no pok te kero vivo xD..._

haras el club de fans de sai!? Sho te ayudo sis te apoyoo!

**-sereee el director todopoderoso muajajajaja!!!(empieza a bailar XD)**

-como yoooo pero... abogado todopoderoso!! (aparece kakuzu con traje de abogado )

_hahaha xD ay noo_   
**  
****-te multo por reirte de mi!! Son $4!!**

_T.T ladron noo, ;O;... buenoo!! Eso es todo por ahora n.n espero sus reviews!! Y en el prox cap veran mucha accion muajaja volvemos xD a los ensayos! Y k esperan, nuevos personaaajeeeess!_

_seeh_

**-hare mi aparicion kyaaaa k lendoo!!!(sale suigetsu de la nada y posa para las camaras) juua sere famoso OwO!!**

_si si... espero k se xD... bueno ya naa!_

atte  
**  
****Darkchidori**

__

_  
_


	5. El pelirrojo de suna

**Notes...**_  
_  
n.n holaz a toos, bueno primero que nada perdon por la tardanza de este cap TwT... segundo, los motivos fueron por las pruebas que tuve estos dias u.uUU que espero k m hayan ido bn o si no o.o... no se k hare xD...bueno n.nUU les queria agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic y bueno a partir de este fic pueden votar a la pareja que mas les guste y piensen que x3 naru tendría k kedar... son estas

**Sasunaru**

Itanaru

Gaanaru

pueden votar 3 veces por una pareja o votar 3 al mismo o xD diferentes...eso si pienso k saske cortara cabezas si no eligen la 1 opción :3...ejem u.uU...bueno el prox fic sera pa la proxima semana para mas tardar ya que tengo las vacaciones de invierno!! YAY!!! Asi que tendre tiempo para escribir n.n los caps!!! Bueno..el prox cap es un especial... es algo para entretenerlos y luego seguira lo k seria el cap 6 u.u... si no les gusta el especial xD, soy un fracasooo!!!! Bueno T.T espero no ser odiada por el capitulo que les presentare ahora...espero que lo disfruten o en el caso de lo contrario ya tengo preparado un escudo...

a tobi O.o!!

tobi:  tobi es un buen escudo.__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

**Konoha School** - **Capitulo F i v e **- _El pelirrojo de Suna___

_by: _**darkchidori**

El día era espléndido, el clima soleado, temperatura agradable con una leve brisa de aire que no hacia aparentar que fuera un día de verano...a un lado del edificio de secundaria de konoha se encontraban a un costado dos jóvenes de preparatoria, itachi y deidara, estaban al lado de un árbol sentados al punto de empezar a almorzar como ya era de costumbre.

-**ah...que aburrido...** .- el rubio se recostó en el tronco del árbol, y con una cara de cansancio empezó a contemplar el hermoso cielo azul, su compañero estaba mas concentrado en la bebida que estaba ingiriendo.-**en este lugar no hay nada interesante, um...******

**-...yo no pienso lo mismo...-**el pelinegro al fin se había atrevido a decir algo, el joven aprendiz del arte voltio su cabeza para mirarlo con un poco de duda, no entendía a que se refería con eso...este simplemente miraba había el prado que tenían enfrente los dos.

**-a que te refieres con eso? um**- sentía un poco de curiosidad por lo que diría su compañero, este simplemente siguió mirando hacia el frente y poco a poco empezó a mostrar una leve sonrisa en su rostro...

-------------------------------------------------------

Una cámara apuntaba hacia la parte media del aula, en esa se veía que enfocaba a dos jóvenes conversando amigablemente, estos no se percataron de que alguien los observaba desde la otra punta superior del aula, simplemente charlaban a gusto hasta que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ello y voltio a mirar quien era el que los observaba, el rubio por la reacción del anterior también voltio a ver cuidadosamente.

-**que haces sai?...-**dijo algo sorprendido, al ver que su compañero llevaba entre sus manos una cámara filmadora. este sonrió al ver que notaron su presencia y simplemente fue acercándose mas y mas con su nievecita cámara.

**-grabando no se nota?-**dijo en tono irónico, el rubio lo miro un poco ya de mala gana, mientras que el pelirrojo lo miraba un poco de desprecio sin saber el porque. (n/a: gaa-chan... miralo bien xD k si no uuuuf...!!!)-**quiero practicar...**

**-¬¬U...a mi me huele a otra cosa**- el ojiazul ya descubrió lo que tramaba el pelicorto, este simplemente sonrió falsamente como siempre lo hacia.

**-como sea naruto-kun...ustedes dos se conocen de antes?** -dijo al dejar en paz a su camara mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, este hizo lo mismo...al ver que estos dos se miraron fijamente un ratito el rubio comenzó a presentarlos.(n/a: nooo gaara y sai o.o se están olfateando entre si... huele naru!! huele!)

**-ah, pues si somos amigos nos conocemos desde hace mucho!-** sonrio ampliamente y empezo a presentarlo - **sai! quiero que conoscas a gaara-chan! el es un amigo mio muy querido de la infancia n.n!**

al terminar de presentarlo ambos se saludaron formalmente dándose de la mano sin decir casi nada.

**-mucho gusto gaara-kun** - dijo el pelinegro con una falsa sonrisa.

**-igual.-**dijo secamente el ojiverde.

nadie dijo ninguna palabra por un determinado tiempo, cuando naruto noto el ambiente tenso que había entre ellos dos trato de sacar un poco de charla para enfriar el fuego que salía de allí.

**-eeeh...este** - no sabia que tema sacar, una gota se empezaba a visualizar en su cabeza rubia de los nervios**-..po-por que no vamos a hablar con los chicos eh? de paso conoces a los demas...ne? gaa-chan?**

**-...por mi esta bien naruto..-**el ojiverde solamente le contestaba al rubio de manera tranquila, el pelinegro no le cayo muy bien la ignorancia que le hacia ver.(n/a:sai guardate los celos para mas tarde si? ya me basta tener a sasuke celoso xD otro no quiero!)

Unos minutos pasaron ya para que gaara pudiera conocer bien a los compañeros de naruto, conocio a kiba,shikamaru y chouji que andaban en un rincon hablando de sus problemas o cosas relacionadas con la escuela, gracias a naruto, el pelirrojo no se sentia tan solo, mientras hablaban tranquilamente el pelirrojo desvio por un momento su mirada a la ventana contemplando el hermoso cielo azul que habia en ese momento...haciendole recordar viejos momentos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::7 años atrás::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una enorme casa, muy amplia para simplemente una familia de 4 personas...cierto pequeño de ojos azules miraba hacia todos lados con mucha alegria, nunca habia ingresado a un lugar asi, habia muchas decoraciones muy antiguas, cuadros, jarros enormes y demas, el pequeño andaba a paso lento junto a su padre, era el dia en el que el señor uzumaki iba a presentarse para trabajar con los sabaku.

**-to-chan-ttebayo!-** el pequeño que estaba agarrado al brazo de su querido papá, intento jalarle un poco para que este le prestara atención.-**to-chan va a trabajar aqui?...-**dijo algo impaciente, este voltio a verle y para tranquilizar sus nervios empezo a sonreirle tiernamente.

**-asi es naru-chan...acaso no te gusta este lugar?-** el pequeño ojiazul miro hacia todos los alrededores y cuando termino de explorar el lugar volvio a mirar hacia su querido papa.

**-si to-chan! es lindo pero...naru-chan se sentira solito..si to-chan no esta...-**estaba un poquito preocupado, era aun demaciado pequeño para estar solo esperando en su calido hogar, asi que el señor uzumaki no sabia que hacer al respecto con eso hasta que se le ocurrio una idea.

**-no vas a estar solo naru-chan**- volvio a sonreirle al pequeño, este estaba casi a punto de llorar.-**aqui hay pequeños como tu que si quieres pueden ser muy buenos amigos, en el tiempo que yo trabaje aqui si quieres puedes esperarme jugando con los hijos del señor sabaku...asi volveriamos juntos a casa, ne?** -el pequeño ojiazul miro un poquito sorprendido a su padre, pero luego lo penso unos instante y le sonrio tranquilo sin llorar.

**-esta bien to-chan-ttebayo!!-**se animo un poco y siguieron el gran camino hasta el comedor.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de encuentro el pequeño uzumaki empezo a agarrarse con mas fuerza hacia su querido papá, en la mesa se encontraba un señor alto de cabellos castaños y al lado de el tres pequeños niños y un señor vestido de smoking(n/a: jajaja xD no me imagino a baki vestido de smoking :3)...dos de los tres pequeños estaban hablando entre si tranquilamente, mientras que el otro solamente estaba parado mirando hacia donde se encontraban el señor uzumaki y naruto, estaba un poco triste y en sus brazos tenia un pequeño osito de peluche.

**-sea bienvenido a esta humilde casa señor uzumaki...-**el hombre que estaba sentado en la punta de la enorme mesa que se encontraba en el salon se levanto dirigiendose hasta donde estaba el rubio mayor, este con naruto fueron hacia el mismo lado para saludarse.

**-muchas gracias, espero ser de ayuda en esta familia señor**-cortesmente le dio la mano al señor sabaku con una sonrisa, este le respondio de la misma manera, mientras el pequeño ojiazul miraba un poco timido al niño que estaba al lado del señor de pelo castaño.

**-su trabajo si quiere puede empezar ahora mismo, no hay ningun inconveniente uzumaki-san.**

**-ah, me alegro mucho...pero si no es mucha molestia.-**miro unos segundos a su pequeño hijo.-**podria quedarse naruto aqui hasta que termine el trabajo de hoy?.-**cuando termino de hablar los dos chicos que se encontraban en el fondo del salon miraron un poco raro al ojiazul, este ya estaba sientiendo algo feo con respecto a esos dos en cambio el pequeño con el peluche miro algo nervioso al chico, pero no estaba molesto en lo mas minimo.

**-pues...no hay ningun problema, puede jugar con mis hijos.-**este le sonrio un momento al pequeño que estaba a su lado, este se sonrojo por lo apenado y nervioso que estaba y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.-podria hacerse amiguito de mi hijo gaara.

**-pienso lo mismo jeje** -el señor uzumaki le dio un empujoncito a naruto para que fuera hacia donde estaba gaara, este miro hacia atras con un puchero en la boca diciendo que no le gustaba como sonaba lo que dijo el otro señor.

luego de unos minutos los dos pequeños trataron de saludarse y hablar un poco, luego el papa se naruto abandono junto con el señor sabaku el salon, los otros dos chicos tambien hizieron lo mismo junto a baki...hasta que quedaron el rubio y el pelirrojo solos en el comedor.

**-oye...-**el rubio miraba hacia donde estaba gaara, ambos se sentaron en el piso mirando hacia la amplia ventana que estaba enfrente suyo, el ojiverde voltio a ver al rubio tambien.

**-que pasa?...**

**-esos dos chicos de antes...eran tus hermanos-ttebayo?**

**-pues...-**miro un poco triste hacia abajo, el rubio aun seguia mirandole.-**si lo son...******

**-y...porque no estaban contigo-ttebayo acaso naruchan no les cayo bien?** -el pelirrojo apretaba su osito con fuerza para poder decir las siguientes palabras.

**-no..no es eso ...es por mi, creo que no les caigo bien...******

**-porque? acaso no son tus hermanos, los hermanos se quieren dice mi papá...yo no se lo que se siente porque soy hijo unico.**-los ojos del rubio volvieron a fijarse en la gran ventana, el pelirrojo aun miraba hacia abajo.

**-es que...yo hace poco llegue a esta casa, vivia con mi mamá...y mis hemanos con mi papá...******

**-...**

**-...debe ser que no se acostumbran aun...-**el pelirrojo se sentia triste por ese moetivo, naruto penso que debia ser un poco dificil aunque no entendiera mucho sobre hermanos, asi que lo unico que hizo fue mostrar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**-no tienes que preocuparte ahora por eso!-** los ojos verdes del pelirrojo centraron su vista en el rubio luego de escuchar eso.

-**porque no?******

**-porque me tienes a mi ttebayo!.-**cuando escucho eso por reflejo el ojiverde se sonrojo un poco (n/a: son inocentes pero...naruto, gaa-chan xD ya esta experimentando cosas jaja)- **bueno quiero decir que somos amigos o no ttebayo????******

**-a-amigos?...****  
**  
**-si!! amigos dattebayo...acaso no quieres ser mi amigo? ttebay--oo...-**casi estaba a punto de tomarselo un poco mal y ponerse a llorar por al desilucion de que no eran amigos, asi que gaara rapidamente le respondio aun rojo.

**-si quiero ser tu amigo! no no te pongas mal n.n...-**trataba de decir algo convincente pero...era demaciado tarde el rubio habia empezado a llorar un poco.-**e... no-o no llores porfavor...-**piensa gaara piensa...-** ah... ten, ten esto!**

sin pensarlo y como muestra de amistad (para gaara, iwal es tierno n0n) le entrego el peluche que tenia en sus manos, el rubio paro de llorar al verlo, y se sonrojo y poco por el gesto de el pequeño ojiverde y poco a poco empejo a sonreir otra vez. esa sonrisa aliviaba a sus adentros a gaara.

**-ah...en serio me lo quieres dar-ttebayo?** -ahi va la pregunta del rubio, el pequeño sabaku con la cabeza le dio un "si" y entonces ya contento por el regalo, lo abrazo con mucho cariño.- **muchas gracias gaa-chan!!!**

**-no-o no es nada...-**el leve sonrojo se habia convertido en una cortina roja de rubor, el rubio lo noto y empezo a reirse levemente de ello.

**-gaa-chan estas rojo como tomate-ttebayo!!! jejeje******

**-no no es cierto!...**

y luego de esto el pelirrojo le queria dar un golpecito al rubio pero no se dejo y empezo a correr aun riendose de lo ridiculo que se veia el ojiverde, y asi jugaron toda la tarde hasta que el padre de naruto termino con su trabajo, ambos estaban muy amigados entre si, el rubio se sentia triste porque no veria a _su gaa-chan_ (n/a: naruto dice su gaa-chan pok es su amigo no porque es suyo, es chikitu k kieren -w-...que tiernooo!!! n////n), asi que su papá no tubo otra eleccion que traerlo todos los dias con el para que volviera a jugar otra vez con su querido gaa-chan...

Ese cielo azul le hacia recordar ese dia en el conocio a su querido rubio de ojos azules, ese dia nunca lo olvidaria...

**-oi! gaa-chan! vamos a ir a almorzar juntos quieres venir??-** cuando el rubio de ojos azules le pregunto aquello el pelirrojo bajo de su nube de recuerdos, y miro aun distraido al ojiazul.-**gaa-chan...pasa algo?******

**-eh?...no, nada pues valla-a-**justo cuando estaba por terminar la frace un chico aparecio entre medio de esos dos.

-**tu eres sabaku no gaara-kun??-** era un alumno de la misma clase, un poco alto, y lo que lo diferenciaba de los demas eran sus cejas encrespadas y un peinado medio raro, era rock lee.(n/a: seee lee!! por el poder de la juventud:3)**-yo soy rock lee! encantado de conocerte!-** antes de poder decir un simple "que?" tubo que estrechar la mano del chico cejudo, naruto vio a lee un poco sorprendido.

**-i-igual...este...-**el pelirrojo no sabia que decirle, simplemente le sorprendio mucho que apareciera mientras naruto le invitaba a comer juntos.

**-como eres nuevo pues pensaba que seria una buena idea que te ayudara a ver todo el colegio! la juventud hay que utilizarla muy bien estos dias sabes!-** hablaba mucho de eso no habia duda, el ojiverde se quedo medio intacto sin responder, asi que naruto lo hizo por el.

-**eso es una buena idea lee! no gaa-chan?******

**-si pero...******

**-ay dale! ve con el a conocer la escuela! asi charlan y conoces la escuela! ya veras que te encantara el lugar!******

**-pero...**

**-pero nada! vas a dar una vueltecita y nos encontramos para almozar luego! ttebayo** -el rubio no le daba ninguna oportunidad para decirle algo, asi que tubo que aceptar ir con el chico de las cejas y peinado raro por un rato.

"_aaaaah... auxiiiliooooooooo...T-T"-_ pensabamientras era jalado hacia afuera del aula naruto le daba una señal de manos diciendole buena suerte con el... cosa que no hay nada.

**-uaa..y el chico nuevo? que le paso naruto ?-** se acercaba en esos momentos un kiba medio cansado, estaba aburrido y con el shikamaru y sai. chouji ya habia salido para almozar.

**-pues salio con lee, le iba a mostrar la escuela**

**-uh ya lo conocio... que mala suerte tiene!**

**-eh porque?...-**el rubio lo miro con la cara de inocente que siempre solia mostrar en situaciones asi, kiba no sabia como explicarle.

**-es lo que se llama... como te lo puedo decir... lee es un exagerado******

**-es muy problematico******

**-si ademas de eso, siempre que ingresa un chico nuevo el lo lleva a todos lados para que conosca la escuela, lo compadesco al que entre aqui ademas se la pasa hablando de al juventud y la primavera!! que tiene que ver la primaveraa!??-**el joven castaño ya de solo pensarlo se rascaba la cabeza del terror, el ojiazul miraba a todos aun sin entender.

**-eh?-** el rubio no sabia de que estaban hablando sus amigos, asi que sai tubo que intervenir para que entendiera.

**-pues naruto-kun no te acuerdas cuando ingrese al colegio en 2 grado?******

**-si , lo recuerdo perfectamente!...que hay con eso ttebayo?******

**-pues...te acuerdas quien insistia para que conociera la escuela en ese momento?.******

**-pues...si...era lee no?******

**-si...y te acuerdas que estuve por una semana maldiciendo a quien se me metia en medio?******

**-si, nunca entendi porque estabas asi ¬¬U...******

todos se quedan en silencio esperando la respuesta de sai este sonrio normalmente.

**-bueno ese chico realmente me irrita, ahora no se como lo tomara gaara-kun...****  
**  
**-como sea chouji nos estara esperando afuera...hay que ir por el o sera muy problematico.******

**-la primaveraa!!! que tiene que ver eso...UU-**kiba aun seguia con lo que habia dicho antes, los chicos simplemente ignoraron el comentario y se fueron hacia la puerta, menos sai que se quedo mirando hacia otro lado por unos segundos, el rubio lo noto y fue a hablar con el.

**-eh? sai vienes o no?**

**-ah?...eh si, pero primero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, despues los alcanzo...-**al ojiazul le miro otra vez y este le sonrio, sin preocuparse mas se fue con los demas afuera del aula.

Su mirada se centro en la parte de atras del aula, alli estaba como era de costumbre sasuke, lo raro era que el tambien lo estaba mirando...asi que sin mas que decir se acerco al el normalmente.

**-ey uchiha bastardo...- **le saludaba con una mano mientras se dirigia hacia donde estaba sentado el otro, este lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

**-que no me digas asi...-**a sasuke le parecia fastidioso que el pelicorto le llamara asi pero igual ya estaba acostumbrado ya que desde hacia mas de 2 años le llamaba asi-**que quieres?**

**-como que quiero? que quieres tu uchiha-bastardo...******

**-nada...**-luego de responder volvio a mirar hacia otro lado como si nada a ver si sai estaria satisfecho y se iria pero no el seguia ahi.

**-te lo pregunto de nuevo...que es lo que quieres tu uchiha-bastardo.-** otra vez iba con la misma pregunta, el uchiha no entendia a que se referia con eso, querer que?

-...

**-se nota que lo quieres sabes...siempre lo miras desde aqui verdad?-** al escuchar esas palabras enseguida se dio cuenta de que hablaba y voltio a mirarlo fijamente con un semblante serio, sai todavia seguia sonriendo.

**-no se de que hablas...**

**-sabes perfectamente de que hablo uchiha, tu quieres a naruto-kun...-** era tan obvio aquello? para que sai lo supiera? igual era algo que el pelicorto se daria cuenta ya que conoce muy bien al uchiha...

**-...**

**-no tienes que decir nada solamente queria que supieras que el esta...triste** -su sonrisa se desvanecia poco a poco.- puede que no lo paresca pero ya no sonrie como antes, y se que algo tiene que ver con vos

**-y eso te importa a ti?...antes siempre lo molestabas, ademas que te importa lo que pase entre nosotros?!**

**-si me importa porque naruto-kun es mi compañero y aunque no lo sepas ahora...le debo mucho a el si no fuera por el...estaria solo...-** esas palabras resonaron en el corazón de sasuke, era cierto aquello...desde que ingreso sai al colegio no hablaba no nadie...naruto era el unico que se le acercaba y charlaba con el, hasta que por fin habia podido conformar una amistad con el y con los demas, sasuke queria tragarse sus palabras...habia hablado sin pensar.

**-disculpa...es solo que...**- sus ojos negros se veian triste de cierta forma, el pelinegro lo entendia, en fin ambos compartian algo en común**.-...me molesta que me haya ocultado eso...**

**-eso?... a que te refieres?**

----------------------------------------------------------

mientras en otro lado de la gigantesca escuela... cierto pelirrojo aun seguia atrapado con el chico de cejas encrespadas, que estaba muy emocionado mostrandole cada rincon de la escuela.

**-y este es el campus de nuestra escuela n.nU, oh y este es el lugar donde la mayoria de los alumnos viene a almozar y demas cosas!!******

**-si... si -.-******

**-ah!! ****y aca es donde practica el equipo de futbol! konoha green boys!! uh siii ellos si que utilizan su juventud al maximo oh yeah!!-** gaara aun seguia intentato encontrar alguna manera de despistarlo y salir de alli pero todo era en vano.

_"aaaah...narutoooo donde estasss sacame de aqui!! aaah T-T!!...!"_

-----------------------------------------------

**-estaba saliendo con tu hermano?-** los ojos del pelicorto se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso, el uchiha asintio con la cabeza enojado.

**-si, ayer me los encontre besandose.******

**-pero... solo se dieron un beso no?**

**-asi es...-**le daba mucha rabia recordar ese momento en cual su aniki le habia robado el primer beso a su amado rubio, sai se puso a pensar en otra conclusion.

**-no crees que lo estas maliterpretando un poco uchiha-bastardo?****  
**  
**-ah si? pues dime otra cosa que diga lo contrario! yo los vi con mis propios ojos! ademas el tambien lo estaba besando! le gusto!!-**ya estaba casi histerico, el pelicorto no sabia que decirle, en cierto punto podria tener razon pero...no sabe que hacia en ese lugar o si?.

**-...pero es tu hermano, ademas tu no tenias ningun motivo para estar con naruto...el se lo gano limpiamente, si es verdad lo que dices.-** aun seguian hablando de ese problema sin saber que el rubio al final de todo habia malinterpretado la ultima frace de sasuke.

**-lo se, pero...no puedo dejar que se quede con el...el, se que el lo lastimara! lo conosco!!no puedo confiar en el...no ahora** - sasuke seguia sin aceptar lo que su hermano queria hacer con naruto, no se imaginaba lo que podria pasar si naruto se quedaba con el! sai no sabia mas que hacer, era obvio que seria una ardua pelea la que tendria estos dos uchihas...

**-bueno...creo que deberias hablar con el, al menos eso deberias hacer... hablando a sus espaldas sin saber la realidad no vas a lograr nada...-**de alguna forma sai hablaba con sasuke de una forma razonable, sasuke entendio que tenia que ser como el decia o si no, nunca sabria la verdad ni podria estar un paso mas cerca de su querido rubio.

**-creo que tienes razon...******

**-vamos a buscarlo...******

**-ok...****  
**  
asi los dos salieron de aula sin saber lo que se aproximara(n/a: no son buenas noticias eso de por si xD) mas adelante, pero con la frente en alto, el uchiha estaba decidido a afrontar a su hermano y a el uzumaki.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**-a que te refieres con eso itachi? um?-** despues de haber comido sus almuerzo ambos jovenes caminaban por el campus, como era un lindo dia era agradable estar por alli, el rubio de ojos celestes aun seguia intrigado porque el pelinegro mayor no le habia respondido a lo que hablaban antes.- **dimelo itachi!! UM!****  
**  
el pelinegro seguia manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios, el aprediz del arte no soportaba cuando este le dejaba con la intriga en la boca...de pronto los pasos del pelinegro se detuvieron y miraron hacia un solo lugar.

**-eh??... que pasa itachi,um?**

No decia nada, no respondia los pedidos de deidara, hasta que al fin pronuncio algunas palabras algo extrañas para el rubio.

-**ahi esta**

**-eh?????? ****EH??? no entiendo um!******

**-ya lo veras...-** y sin mas que decir fue hacia donde se encontraban los compañeros de aula de su hermano menor, estaba alli kiba aun regañando a naruto por no haber traido los vasos, shikamaru bostezaba y chouji comia mas y mas (n/a: nunca termina de almorzar aviso xD)

sus pasos se detuvieron cuando tuvo frente a frente al pequeño rubio de ojoz azules, este lo miro y al ver que le sonrio se sonrojo un poco, kiba dejo de hablar en el momento que el chico mayor miro de reojo a naruto.

**-este... necesitas algo??**

**-quiero hablar un algo con el, puedo?-** el chico de ojos de perro lo miro medio enojado pero acepto que hablara con su amigo, despues de todo ni que fuera de su propiedad. el uzumaki se diriigio hacia un lado para escuchar lo que tenia que decir el mayor pelinegro, mientras otro rubio miraba atento lo que iria a hacer su compañero de clases

_"... a eso te referias con algo interesante itachi, um?..."-_ decia para sus adentro, miraba con cautela a esos dos chicos.

**-naruto-kun...hoy estas muy lindo n.n... como siempre**- siempre que decia algo sin importar el porque, el uzumaki se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad.

**-ah g-gracias...itachi-san y de que es lo que quieres hablar?-** siempre tan inocente, eso era lo que mas le gustaba itachi de naruto, es tan puro e inocente, si pudiera en ese momento se lo comeria a besos pero como es un lugar publico digamos que no es APTP...

**-queria ver si te gustaria...salir algun dia de estos...-** acariciaba sus bellos cabellos rubios y esa hermosa piel morena que tenia, el rubor de naruto era cada vez mas notable...es que no podia contenerse a tal seduccion!.  
_  
_**-yo...**

-----------------------------------------------

**-buenoo... este es el ultimo lugar que falta por que conosca gaara-kun!! el campus del edificio de secundaria jeje...-** el cejudo ya estaba casi satisdecho por mostrarle tooodo el lugar al joven ojiverde, quiso voltear a ver la expresion del rostro del pelirrojo y vio que estaba a un costado recargandose en una baranda de alli.- **paso algo gaara-kun? pareces medio cansado...****  
**  
**-eh??... ah esto?... no no paso nada solo jeje hacia un poco de ejercicio jeje...-** en realidad trataba de finjir que desde ya hacia varias horas (para el) intenta poder despistar al cejudo para poder ir donde estaba su querido amigo rubio, pero ...fracaso total.

**-ah, n.n me alegro asi se debe aprovechar la juventud!! YOOOSHHH!!-** hizo una pose de chico guay que le habia enseñado su sensei favorito, a gaara le caia una gota por la cara y la cabeza.

_"...porque dioos me odias tanto!! porque me pones con COOON ah...no, espera no desesperes gaara, respira ondo.."_- mientras pensaba en esto trataba de xD respirar aire y exhalar.-_" inspira, exhala, inspira, exhala..."-_justo lee le estaba sonriendo y haciendo otra de sus poses guay-... _"...aaah noo!!!...no te vallas respiracion!! x.x!!"_

pero para sus alivios el cejudo dejo de moverse por unos momentos y miraba algo atonico hacia otro lado, gaara al notarlo miro hacia el mismo lugar...

**-esos no son...naruto-kun y?...-** gaara penso lo mismo, naruto estaba con alguien que nunca habia visto en su vida, ademas de que estaban tan cerca de el...con solo verlo algo dentro de el le hacia sentir celos.

----------------------------------------------  
_  
_**-etto...******

**-paso algo naruto-kun?...acaso te molesta estar conmigo.****  
**  
**-no, no es eso al contrario me gusta estar contigo! eres muy bueno conmigo ttebayo...**

**-en serio...?** - aun seguia cerca de el, sus manos tocaban sus cabellos, delicadamente mientras este lo miraba aun sonrojado hacia su rostro...

**-si...**

**-entonces...aceptarias lo que te pedi la otra vez...?-** en ese instante por la cabeza del uzumaki aparecio otra vez esa imagen de cuando el le habia besado...al recordar ese momento a modo de flash (n/a: amo los flash, ustedes no?) voltio su cabeza hacia abajo, mirando hacia el piso...

el pelinegro no entendio el porque hizo eso. dejando de mirar al pequeño rubio que se encontraba casi rosando con su cuerpo noto que 2 pelinegros se hacercaban hacia donde estaban ellos, uno de ellos era su hermano menor, de eso no habia duda y al lado de el venia el chico que habia sido elegido como director de la obra de teatro...ambos chicos se detuvieron a una distancia al ver que el uchiha mayor y el uzumaki estaban tan cercas, lo unico que hicieron era mirar atentos como los demas compañeros de su misma clase(n/a: recuerden k estan kiba shika y chouji tmb ademas de lee y gaara oo... juuuaz k es un show o k ¬¬?), mas sasuke...ya que era el mas relacionado con esos dos.

**-yo...-** cuando el rubio volvio a entonar otra palabra, los ojos negros de uchiha mayor otra vez captaron la atencion de este.

**-si?...****  
**  
**-yo...****  
**  
sus cabellos rubios no mostraron aquellos hermosos ojos azules que siempre mostraba, se mantenian ocultos...el uchiha mayor no pudo reconocer que semblante tenia en ese momento, mas estaba interesado en lo que estaba a punto de decir...

_yo...acepto ser tu novio, itachi-san...___

la voz que tenia en aquel momento no parecia estar del todo seguro, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron de par en par...kiba estaba a punto de quedar traumado, no podia creer lo que dijo, chouji se atraganto con un panqueque que estaba comiendo en ese momento...pedia con sus dos manos a una enfermera urgentemente!, shikamaru simplemente penso que no entendio lo que dijo porque estaba distraido al lado de la pareja felizmente formada (n/a: ooh con eso me gano pistalasos T-T??? nooo!) se encontraba el otro rubio, que aun siendo el mejor amigo de itachi, a la vez de estar sorprendido ...no se sentia feliz por el es mas le agarraron un poquito de celos.

mientras lee miraba un poco también sorprendido a los dos enamorados, decia que naruto había afrontado a su juventud y logro lo máximo, gaara tenia un tic en el ojo(n/a: tipo como josh xDD en drake & josh jajajaa me hace reir ese chico xDD!!) simplemente no lo podia creer...

en otra parte el pelicorto al igual que kiba quedo con la boca bien abierta al escuchar eso, simplemente no lo creía! al final sasuke tenia razón en algo...y por ultimo el mas afectados de todos, si sasuke...en el momento que escucho empezó a sentir muchas emociones juntas, celos, enojo, furia pero el sentimiento mas intenso que sintió...fue el dolor...dolor por saber que esa persona que desde hace mucho tiempo que conoce y ama se esta yendo de su lado, y puede que se este volviendo en algo inalcanzable...

**Continuara...**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**_Free Talk..._******

oks, acepto de todo xD... arañasos,espadasos, kusanagisasos (made in saske por supus!) bazookasos etc .-... un memo de arena xD... la verdad u.u... k ni yo pok xD insisto con el itanaru... TwT...seeee soee mala por ahí con sasu, O.O dulce venganza contra dei!! Muajaja xD encima ahora me arrepiento pok dei hace el bardo ahora (vocabulario made in argentina: bardo igual problema) ejem TwTUUU entos kedo asi, pero la prox tendra sasunaru lo juro o.ó... como el prox cap es el especial adelanto algo para n.n el capitulo 7!!(sin contar el especial

El proximo capitulo de konoha school o Ks :3! Se titula..."**trato de olvidarte"****, ese titulo suena triste, awwww lo seee pero esta vez, itanaru censured!! ****O.ó... mas sasunaru I promise no matter what believe it!! (pose chula xD!!) ****yeeeehhh…bueno despidiendo mis charlas vamos con los reviews n.n….**

**_muxaaas graciasss por darle una oportunidad a este fic ttebayo_**** :3!! Espero participación en la votación...cerrara después de la ****obra de teatro****... juuaz xD...**

TEH **Reviewss...******

**Kaze no Misuki** ooooh bueno aquí esta el fic n.n ,tarde T.T y no se kisas me des una patada xD pero espero k no TwT... la verdad hago mi mejor esfuerzo o.o pero em sale itachi en medio mierdaaas!!

**-soe muy irresistible juaaaas (posa para la camara)  
**  
T.T carambaa cheee siempre haces lo mismo u.u

**-bueno soy un uchiha! Otra cosa no se hacer...  
**  
sabras hacer bien los strip tiss o.ó!! seguro aaw ¬¬U

bueno u.u... con gaarita no fue la cosa k empeoro xD itachi es el supreme k empeora todo aca!!! Aaaaarg o.ó!!! por eso lo amo xDDD bueno, pa el prox cap habra sasunaru si es que lo deseas, xD o si no vota una de esas tres parejas :3! Musas grax por seguir el fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**daniela:** oh n.n prefieres el itanaru :3... bueno al menos una no me mata -.-...espero k no xDDD y bueno no se tengo que equilibrar las cosas con lo que el sasunaru se hara notar pronto, y mucho u.uUUU pero bueno xD iwal aun asi espero k sigas leyendo el fic n.nUU, como a misuki-chan le dije puedes votar a tu pareja fav :3!!! Espero k lo hagas y saludooosss!!

**-ella es una de mis enemigas pok alaba a itachii ¡! O.Ó YO ASESINARLAA!!(**va corriendo con la kusanagi en las manos)

ALTOOO!!(le tira un tomate y cae al suelo)

a mis lectoras no matas ¬¬U a itachi te dejoo O.Ó

mendokuse -.-UUUUUU

------------------------------------------------------------

fiorellanime: ooooh leiste el fic n.n me alegro muxoooo!! Kyaaa xD...(hace saltito alegre) bueno, itatito esta en camino de kedarse con naruto... buaah (musica trágica)

**-ya ya... itachi-sama lo cuidara bien lo prometo n.n...**(le da palmaditas)

no tu trata de cuidar bien a mi dei O.Ó a naru se lo dejamos a sasu...

**-ESOOO!! HAZLE CASO A LA BOLUD MENSA DE DAI!!(** punto contrario para ti saske xD)

COMO que soy boluda y mensaa ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUU!!!??? Tu chico _EMO!!_  
**  
- QUE NO SOY EMO!!!  
**  
quien demuestre lo contario ¬¬ k me regalen un millon de dolares...

(criii...)

que avaros che no pido mucho...bueno eres emo O.Ó

**- QUE NOOO!! YO NO SOY EMO, GAARA SI!(apunta a gaara xD)**

**-OIEEE!! YO NO SOY EMO!! ¬¬U... y no me metas en tus asuntos!! Uchiha teme!**

-yo apoyo al Nemo de arena (levanta la mano sai xD?)

- NO SOY UN NEMO DE ARENA!!

-es una forma de decir k vienes de un mar de arena :3...

- AH NO CON MI PAIS NO JODAAS(trata de ahorcar a sai, pobresito xD)

eeeem bueno...UU basta de planes de asesinatos, complejo de _yo-no-soy-emo_

**-no soy emo ¬¬U...**

bueno mas que nada grax por leer el fic n.nUU y bueno, puedes votar lo k kieras xD y matarme si keres estas invitada como todas aaaw T.T..bueno espero k sigas leyendo :3!!!nos vemos n.nUUU saludos, porfas tu actualiza pronto tamb k me encanta tus fics ;3!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
****lady Sesshoumaru** Oliz n.n grax por tu review, y por tu océano de babas yo entro tambien ahí?? Ay pok babeo 10 litros por dia xDDD(no pregunten como solo babeo xD)bueno -.- kedo itanaru como veras, no me odieeeeees T.T, te gusta el saigaa?? a mi me sta empezando a gustar xD...en realidad mucho no entiendo de esa pareja pero soy capas de dejar con cualquiera a sai

**-aha soy un cualquiera??**

no sai-chan no quise decir eso!! T.T... que emmm no se eres especial digamos para formas parejas xDD??  
**  
-ya se que me odias T.T buhuuuu(se va al rincón con saske y gaara)**

espera k hacen esos dos ahí o.O!!

**-estamos planeando un complot contra itachi y su fansclub O.ó**

(estan en un costado las fans gritando): **UCHIHA BABIESS!!! Kyaaaa**

uchiha kkkk???

**-quieren bebes de itachi ¬¬U, y yo uchiha saske! No puedo permitir esoo!! O.Ó...bebes de itachi?? Noo**

pero que tiene

**-que habra hijos como el, osea...mas itachiiis ¡! Nooo reproducción desaparece!!**

y tu gaara?? Porque haces complot??  
**  
-kiso ¬¬ violarme ¡!!  
**  
O.O  
**  
-OMFG , esto va muy lejos ademas de k nos kito a naru!!**

-es verdad T.T...  
  
bueno chicos...ya me estan cansando .-... eso xD no es nada diox k deprimidos son, etto bueno, puedes votar esas tres parejas pero tambien me olvide de poner que hay disponible otra 3 parejas mas (aparte de la principal)

**saigaa  
itadei  
gaalee**

puedes elegir estas tambien n.nUU bueno, me voy depidiendo de ti xD o no termino mas, grax por tu review! Saludotes y besos emosha!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
naitlyn**: ohohohoho T.T no se k ansias tendras ahora después de leerlo xD...bueno no se, pero no me mates o no podre continuar el fic o.o...espero k nadie lo haga ahora, después de que cumpla los 70 años si x3 asi no muero arrugada peo antes debo ver todo naruto o.ó...

**-asi es ttebayo!!!**

kyaa naru n//n(abrasho de oso)

**-me me x.x ahogooo**(trata de safarse)

ejem xD, bueno grax por leer!! Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y vota a tu pareja fav n.-...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roshio:** sisssssssssssssssssssss k tal!!! Te huiste T.T, aah bueno espero k disfrutes tu almuerzo ;3 ejem...aki el fic sis perdon por la espera y la fiaka de no subirlo xD ahahahaha y bueno, tu club lo podria hacer en el fic, con tu ayuda sis podriamos hacerlo n.n...!!! bueno sai anda chocho no se k le pasa  
**  
-soy super-mega-hiper-todo-poderoso directorr yahuuuuuuuuu!!!!(**sale volando como superman y con traje y todo y la super "s" en el pecho xDDDDDDDDDDD y una camara en la mano) **jojojoooo!!!**

ejem...bueno sis n.nUU decídete itanaru o sasunaru!! Vota el sasunaru AHORA SIS O.Ó o bueno...itachi tendra accidente mortífero muajaja lo tiro a un volcan con lava hirbiendo o.ó, jooojojo bueno sis grax por tu revie, TKM sabes y me alegro k este fic te divierta como a mi :3...nos vemos pronto sis!! Bsos!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**kmila:** holaz...bueno otra chika k podria matarme  
**  
-kukukukujajajajajajaja xDDDD siii owó!! Venganzaaa** (saske ya tiene preparada una makina de tortura y asesinato para dai)

o.o...me das miedo chico emo

**- YO NO SOY EMOO!!**

bueno,no lo eres... ¬¬U ...mentira(voz bajita), ejem... bueno xD aquí esta un breve flashback de cómo se conocen gaara y naru, y gaara no vino para molestar eso aclaro y se vera en prox caps...creen que gaara no utilizo bien el tiempo que estuvo con naru?? Ah ya veran k si xDDDDD!!, ejem...con respecto a tu pregunta...** aniki **es hermano no un nombre, saske le dice asi a itachi en el anime (y manga ), es una forma informal de decir "niisan"...es porque no lo quiere y ya x3, bueno vota a quien quieras y no me mates porfas aun tengo k terminar varios fics y experimentar un lemon T.T en este!!(si cuando salga el cap numero 20 que sera imposible, aaaaahhhh tal vez haya lemon, si sikiera se cuandooo)..bueno saludos y grax por tu review y opinión...!!

xDD sai es bi no gay!!  
**  
-graxias por tu apoyo ¬¬U...!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

n.nUU a todo esto muchas graciassss por leer el fic y dar apoyo y animo por seguirlo!!! Les prometo esforzarme y seguir adelantee!!! Nos vemos aiuuusss

atte

**darkchidori**

**pd:** aaaah nunka me imagine un sasuland...xD me da risaaa!! Jajajaja kero un naruland T.T... 


	6. Podré olvidarte?

**Notes…**

**bueno como veran me dio mucha pena por no publicar el cap que es este… asi que los capitulos especiales esperaran… u.u… hasta que no termine por ahí el cap 11 no publicare ninguno (si es k llego al cap 11) necesitare su apoyo si karen 11 caps xD pok no se de la nada me salio el alma de "autora responsable k actualiza fics", ahora k lo pienso nunca puedo sentirme felix pok si actualizo un fic… abandono mi web ¬¬.. si actualizo mi web abandono mis fics ;o; esk no puedo tener una existencia alegre??**

**-tobi kiere una existencia alegre :)******

todos los keremos tobi TT…! Bueno gracias por los reviews que mandaron… por motivos o circunstancias k no se pok paso( calcule mal kreo) el cap es cortito pero les aseguro k XD les deja la cara de WTF?? Al final… jaja no me maten k aun tobi sigue siendo mi escudo..

**-tobi recibira una playstation 3 si es escudooo :D…******

asi es tobi… menos mal k sigues siendo buen shiko xD… ahora el fic disfrutenlo!

**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Konoha school – Capitulo s i x – **podré olvidarte?**

by:** Dark chidori** **si, acepto ser tu novio itachi-san.****  
**  
Todos los presentes habían quedado atónitos a la situación, no sabían ni siquiera que caras poner o si gritar "Eh?". todos de por si estaban sorprendidos… de eso no había duda , justo antes de decir algo el uchiha mayor…naruto siguió con sus palabras…

**-acepto, pero…****  
**  
**- pero, naruto-kun?...-** ambos estaban muy cerca, el rubio lo único que hizo fue ocultar mas su cara, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del mayor y sujetando con firmeza su camisa blanca de la escuela, así siguió estando en silencio, el uchiha lo único que hizo fue mirarlo algo extrañado por su comportamiento… mientras tanto otros dos jóvenes que habían presenciado desde comienzo a fin la escena del rubio y el uchiha mayor, seguían parados a una mínima distancia de la recién formada "pareja"…

**-Uchiha-bastardo…-** fue lo primero que se atrevió a decir el pelicorto de ojos negros, miraba algo preocupado a el otro pelinegro uchiha, este por unos segundos se quedo mirando algo pensativo al suelo y luego giro su rostro hacia delante y empezó a caminar con una mirada seria y decisiva, sin responder nada verbalmente. Fue hacia donde estaban el rubio y su hermano mayor.

_"naruto, esta vez no voy solo a mirar…"_ fue lo que pensaba en aquel instante, estaba dispuesto a intentar que no se lo arrebataran, después de todo aun no era demasiado tarde… al menos debería intentarlo…

todos enseguida vieron cuando sasuke fue hacia donde se encontraban el uzumaki y el otro uchiha, kiba shikamaru y chouji, por el otro lado miraban muy atentos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin perderse nada de nada.  
**  
-esto parece una novela, no lo creen?-** dijo el castaño de ojos de perro, los demas lo miraron un poco raro…

**-es muy problemático para ser una novela… y mas con personas como esas**- señalo a itachi, todos miraron hacia donde apuntaban-** tengo un mal presentimiento con ese tipo…**

**-mal presentimiento??...yo lo veo muy gentil…-**dijo chouji.

**-si, pienso como chouji…parece buena persona**- dijo pensativo kiba.

**-yo pienso igual que shikamaru chicos…- **una voz se escuchaba acercándose, cuando giraron a ver de quien, vieron como se les acercaba sai con su típica sonrisa falsa y exagerada de siempre**.- ese tipo se trae en manos algo…**

**-y porque?-** kiba seguía sin entender y con un poco de nervios que estaban ya a punto de comerlo vivo, mientras que chouji que por el aburrimiento abrió otro paquete de snacks para comer, esta vez de sabor queso.

shikamaru miro a sai y el también, como si coincidieran en lo mismos pensamientos…alargando su sonrisa sai iba a responder a la pregunta que había formulado kiba.

**-no te parece un poco extraño…que justamente venga a proponerle semejante cosa a naruto?******

**-eh?******

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-pero?**- la voz del pelinegro mayor se escuchaba muy suave e insegura, al parecer antes de entregarse como su novio había algo importante que pedirle…por lo que dudaba aun- (N/A:jo! Ita-kun esta dudando???)

Por primera vez… después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, los ojos azules se mostraron ante la mirada del mayor, la mirada que poseía mostraba un semblante de una persona que dudaba de lo que dijo… sin mas que esperas, mirándolo hacia los ojos prosiguió.

**-necesito tiempo para pensar sobre…esto-** luego de decir esto el silencio retorno pero no lo suficiente ya que alguien interrumpió la conversación que tenían….

Solo con ver la cara de quien había llegado, el rubio ojiazul se sorprendió enseguida y su mirada solo poso a verlo a el fijamente, en cambio el uchiha mayor estaba atento a lo que diría su hermano menor.

**-naruto…-**su voz y su mirada se mostraban serias y tranquilas, el ojiazul solo lo miraba y se preguntaba cuales serian sus próximas palabras—**podría hablar contigo?...a solas…?******

**-hablar…?-**fue lo primero que se animo a entablar con el uchiha menor, poco a poco el rubio se fue alejando del pelinegro mayor.(n/a: si… SEEH!)

**-podríamos…? No tardara mucho…******

**-pues…yo…-**lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar hacia el rostro de itachi, y este reacciono de la misma manera lo único que vio en el fue una sonrisa cariñosa y sincera como normalmente el mostraba con el rubio, fue entonces que sonrojado hablo.-**bueno…******

**-esta bien, naruto-kun… yo esperare lo que sea, tu ve hablar con mi hermano tranquilo…-**sonrió de nuevo hacia su nuevo novio y este sonrojado le respondió de la misma manera.

**-gracias… itachi-san…******

**-no hay de que mi amor…-**y antes de despedirse de "su" rubio, movio su rostro hacia el de el y le planto un beso en sus labios, tal como lo habia echo la primera vez.. esto no causo mucha impresión en el otro pelinegro, al contrario…lo ignoro… pero en el fondo le causo un poco de ira(n/a: celos made in uchiha…)

-**y… este…de que quieres hablar?-**dijo el ojiazul con algo de nervios, ya que desde "aquella" conversación en el aula, no había intercambiado mas palabras con el uchiha menor…además estaba un poco asustado por como reaccionaria por la aceptación de ese compromiso, ya que después de todo era su hermano mayor…el pelinegro no contesto nada, solamente lo agarro del brazo al uzumaki jalándolo despacio, este reacciono por el agarre- **que? Que haces?...-**por el contacto de su piel y la de el el rubio se sonrojo.

**-vallamos a otro lado, aquí hay muchos "chusmas" para mi gusto- **su forma de expresarse era normal, no demostraba enojo en sus palabras, al escuchar esto el ojiazul se tranquilizo un poco ya que actuaba tal como siempre lo había conocido.

**-hai…-**contesto siguiendo los pasos de su "compañero".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
****-ACHUUS!!...**- sin previo aviso el estornudo del pelinegro director asusto al castaño inuzuka, nara y akimichi.

**-dios… chico controlate ¬¬U…-**dijo algo asustado por la sorpresa el castaño…el "chico nara" solamente suspiro.-**que estornudo******

**-que problemático-**dijo como siempre el nara.

**demonios!! Seguramente alguien habla de mi ¬¬…-**por el sorpresivo estornudo dedujo que alguien a que conoce muy bien estaba hablando mal Acosta suya-**…odio que hablen a mis espaldas…!!******

**-entonces muy seguido estornudas….—**dijo en voz baja el castaño con una gota en la cabeza…

**-QUE DIJISTES KIBA-KUN???-**su sonrisa era ya casi asesina….(n/a: demasiado xD…)

**-no, no solo que creo… no nah…-**_" si hablo el sabrá como vengarse… no me conviene… UU"_.__

-**chicos…-**dijo chouji.

-**se que dijiste algo mal sobre mi persona!! Habla perro!-**ya estaba empezando a amenazarlo.

-**este chicos…******

**-PERRO?? Perdona chico salido de M!¬¬ no me insultes de esa manera!yo no dije nada!!! Asi que ya deja de gritarme así!-**ahora era kiba el alterado…

**-chicos…******

**-YA CALLATE GOR--!!-**los dos eran ahora los que le gritaban a chouji, encima iban a decir la plabra que era "prohibida" para el… pero antes de decirla completa shikamaru pudo tomarlos a los dos y taparles la boca.-**MMH???!******

**-eh? Me dijeron lo que creo que hizieron?-**el amable de chouji ya había captado casi el mensaje, cuando shikamaru trato de calmar a su amigo.

-**-n-no chouji! Dijeron go-rra GO-RRA…! Eso…verdad??-**miro con odio y cansancio como diciendoles…_" ustedes se quieren suicidar?? O que"…_los dos afirmaron con la cabeza que lo que había dicho shikamaru era cierto…-

-**ah, bueno pensé que me habían dicho gordo, y yo no soy gordo solo tengo huesos grandes…n-n-**como si nada volvio a ser el chouji normal, ya seguro de que se calmo la fiera (n/a: xD…) shikamaru suelta a sai y kiba para que pudieran respirar aire puro…

-**bueno solo quería decirles que naruto se fue con sasuke por ese lado…-**apunto con su dedo a la dirección donde se habían ido mientras comía sus snacks como siempre.

-**Q-QUE??!-**se escucho salir de la boca de los dos chicos.

**-que problemático es esta escuela…-**ya estaba cansado de todo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ss miradas no habían echo contacto desde su retorno al salón de clases… el joven rubio amante del arte no intercambio conversación alguna con su compañero itachi, este había notado que su compañero actuaba de una manera muy extraña…y esto ocurrió después del ocurrido "si" que propuso el pequeño rubio de 12 años…acaso estará celoso "dei-chan"?...

-**che, deidara porque estas molesto?-**dijo como si nada el pelinegro mayor…el ojiazul trataba de ignorarlo…(n/a: cambie el **oye **por el **che** , seria lo mismo para los que se acostumbran a leer oye… kreo k me siento rara poniendo esa palabra asi que use el che argentino que todos dicen XD, un poquito mas corriente por aki…)

**-no lo estoy…-**dijo secamente, el uchiha empezó a insistir…

**-deidara, te conozco…a ver…desde hace ya mas de 10 años que te conozco y crees que no me doy cuenta cuando estas enojado conmigo?-**ya no podía ocultarlo mas, no podía mentir mas…así que voltio a verle a los ojos negros y profundos que poseía el uchiha, esos ojos negros siempre le habían gustado…tan negros, como si al verlos te llevaran hacia la oscuridad de la noche-**dale, dime porque estas enfadado conmigo…******

sin darse cuenta por verlo a la cara el ojiazul por reacción a su pregunta se auto-sonrojo.

-**p-pues...me molesto que no me hubieras dicho que te gustaba ese chico de 1er año…-**terminando su repuesta, su mirada voltio hacia la ventana del aula, al ver esto itachi burlonamente le acaricio el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño para llamar su atención mientras este prosiguió aun dandole la cara…-**solo eso, um…******

**-estas celoso "dei-chan"?, me extraña…-**dijo el uchiha, al escuchar "celoso" el rubio giro rapidamente a verle a la cara a su compañero…-**me extraña porque…tu fuiste el que me rechazo en 3 año secundaria alta…-** había ciertos recuerdos que el rubio no queria recordar, hay cosas que es mejor olvidarlas…-**por eso…pienso que es raro viniendo de vos…******

**-yo…yo no estoy celoso, y eso ocurrió ya hace mucho tiempo..yo no siento nada hacia ti…-**su voz no parecía muy convencida como siempre solía demostrar, sus ojos no poseían esa seguridad de siempre, habían pasado mucho desde aquella declaración pero en el fondo deidara había dudado si estuvo bien rechazar o no a itachi….

no dijeron mas después de esas palabras provenientes de deidara, el lugar estaba tranquilo…en aquel momento no había nadie, todos habían ido al campus por las preparaciones del festival, pero los únicos que aun no se habían marchado eran el rubio y el uchiha, el ojiazul solo estaba sentado mirando a la ventana mientras el uchiha mayor miraba a deidara un poco pensativo… hasta que se le ocurrió algo interesante para divertirse (n/a: cosas buenas no son… ESCAPA DEI!)

-**deidara…-**pronuncio mientras dirigía su boca sensualmente hacia el oído del ojiazul, este se estremeció por el contacto de su piel, sus mejillas se ruborizaron…era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, poco a poco la mano del pelinegro agarro el cuerpo delgado de deidara desde la cintura, tirándolo hacia su pecho, este no decía nada, nada… mientras, itachi empezaba a lamer el cuello terso de su compañero sintiendo como pocos gemidos salían de su boca sin control alguno, no podía controlarse…

el rubio no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, la persona que rechazo hacer varios años ahora estaba de novio con un chico que le lleva apenas 5 años menos! Y este sentimiento que sentía ahora, este sentimiento que estaba surgiendo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón… no…ese sentimiento lo había sentido antes pero simplemente lo había ignorado.

Sus manos habían empezado a acariciar los cabellos dorados que poseía el rubio, jugueteando cariñosamente con ellas mientras lamía una parte de su cuello moreno, el joven rubio no podía detener los gemidos que salían descontroladamente de su boca que comparados con los anteriores eran mas fuertes. El climax ya había iniciado gracias a la insistencia del pelinegro, pero justo cuando el ojiazul quiso darle el tan esperado deseoso beso que ansiaba darle, el lo detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus labios…diciendo las siguientes palabras

-**aun no…-**y con ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-**tendrás que esperar…******

luego de terminar de "jugar" con el rubio abandona el aula para dirigirse al campus donde se encontraban los otros… dejando solo a un sonrojado deidara, luego de la ida de su compañero aun no reaccionaba… su mirada estaba clavada en la puerta por donde había salido… seguía callado, solo pensaba en una sola cosa que no podía dejar de salir de su cabeza…

_"porque?...porque no puedo?..."_-una lagrima salía de sus ojos…-"_porque me lastimas asi? Yo…"-_el llanto se apodero de el sin control…

"_…porque no puedo olvidarte?… maldito bastardo…"___

luego de unos minutos el llanto había invadido todo el aula desolada…

Continuará

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno aquí se acaba este cap -w-… la verdad esk me siento muy mal por dejar a deidara asi… no se que me diran ustedes espero que no atenten contra mi vida pork no sabran como sigue el fic, y/o si deidara va a tener un happy ending xD o naruto tamb tendra uno… pok ¬¬ los rubios de ojos azules deben sufrir asi??  
**  
-eso no los preguntamos todos sabes ¬¬… um**

-es verdad ttebayo!!

bueno u.u gommen guys pero asi es su autora jaja xD bueno mensiono que las votaciones aun siguen abiertas!!! Y como ahora se sumo el itadei… puede votarlo si asi lo desean….!!!! Como adverti en amor-yaoi (etoy en tos lados xDD!!) antes de que termine la obra de teatro k seria maso menos en los cap 9-10… para ser precisos… _ocurrira una tragedia…_ juajuajuaaaaa xD k mala soe!! No puedo dejar un final feliz a medias?? No se pok no puedo TT… bueno ya que son muchos reviews recibidos me tomare mi tiempo ahora para responder!! Muxas gracias!!

**teh reviews…**

**Zoey:** holaz wapa… k bueno k disfrutes el fic me alegro muxo :D…mmh si sasuke kedara con naruto es una pregunta mediooo difícil de contestar en este momento

_-dile k si ¬¬ o te mueres MUERES ENTENDIESTES!?_

no me hables asi neko emo ;O; sho no te hize nada!!  
_  
- NO SOY EMO!! Y no me dejas tener TT a naruto en mis brazos mala!!!   
_  
am perdon!! Pero esk no soy buena en eso… bueno espero k te guste este cap :3 y sigas al tanto de lo que sucede n.n..y gaa-chan vera que hace en el prox cap con cierta personita jaja xD

_-no me dejes con el cejotas POR FAVOR!!_  
**Alexis Uzumaki** quien no lo adora… es muy adorable y apachurable diox!! OMG! En el cap 29-30 de shippuden juro k me suicidooo!! GAARA ESTA AHÍ TIRADO! Como puede ser eso!! Omg!! Naru shora como loco… como me hace shorar eso ;O;!!! tipo nah!!!

_-QUE GAA-CHAN QUE??_

no naru nada nada calmate tomate un tranquilizante em emmmm

_-dattebayooo!!(empieza a correr de un lado a otro xD)_

para que abri al boka TT… bueno gracias por leer el fic y dejar un review espero verte pronto!!! Aioz :3

**Apiskuld**: psicologo… um TT sho necesito uno de por vida!! Me traumo cada 2x3 y gratis encima!! Con la muerte de deidara casi me infarto… no es por venganza xD pero… sasuke es malo con naru ¬¬U… ahí esta su paga xDD

-_sos muy mala… y eso k tu ansias verme con el haciendo ya sabes k en youtube_

eme m no se de k hablas neko..(apaga la pc) no c de k me estas hablando o///o….

_-aha ahí estas con la mano en la masa digo en la maquina O.ó!!!_

noo ;O; juro noi volver a hacerlo en publico!!

_-¬¬U… cada vez me das mas asco_

tu no eres un ejemplo digno sasuemo TT

_-NO SOY EMO LA !!(CENSURED) ¬¬U!!_

k bokita… bueno con lo de k naru renuncie a su aceptación kreo k el propio itachi va hacer eso… n.n supongo k se cambara en su propia tumba jaja xDD asi k no te preocupes, muxas gracias por tu review!! Espero k sigas el fic y bueno me tengas paciencia para actualizar aiooz!!

**Anyeli Layil**: hola…! Con k fan del itadei?? Solo te importa esa pareja? Juaz bueno xD… perdoname si este cap te parece algo cruel para el lendo de dei-chan pero esk es lo k se me ocurrio… e iniciar para k el itadei entre en el fic xDD si bueno ademas kreo k ellos tienen una relacion media cruel y triste por como es itachi TT espero no lastimar demaciado a dei pero kreo k me sera casi imposible eso… diox u.u me odio por lastimar a dei sho lo amo ;O;!! cuando murio en el manga me dio 3 infartos seguidos…. (y a saske xD le salio un manda asado y frito jaja!) asi k bueno kede traumada… y mi trauma pasa por mis fics (eh aki en el cap 5 mi venganza contra sasuke por eso xDD!!) asi k no puedo evitarlo, mis mas sinceras disculpas!! Bueno los votos… claro!! Puedo votar por el itadei nwn!! Espero no decepcionarte a partir de aki… nos vemos pronto y muxas gracias por tu review!!!

**kmila:** hola amiga n.n veo k xD no entendiste lo k dijo lee… no importa nadie lo entiende hasta el momento (ni yo tampoco) pobre gaa-chan k se lo tubo k soportar solito jejeje… con lo de donde esta el osito de gaara k le dio a naru… pues digamos k iba a hacer un especial sobre eso… sobre la relacion de naruto y gaara cuando eran pekes… xD iba a hacer uno de mis especiales pero lo dejare para mas adelante cuando termine con la obra de teatro jaja xD espero k no te moleste esperar bueno am siguiendo con tu review… no se con kien dejarlo… con naru aun dudo, con lee kreo k mejor no con sai… con sai…. Am am………………….

_-k no keres vdd ¬¬ eso no keres!!??_

pues no se no se AAHH ;O;!! am eso lo vere después xD jaja y tobi pues es un buen escudo diox k graciosa xD tobi muere aplastado por la multitud O.O noo!!

_-tobi es un buen chiko :) y buen escudooo!alguien kiere caramelitos???  
_  
k tiernu n///n y bueno si tu lo dices say sigue siendo gay xD!!

_-damn it ¬¬U_

XD bueno si arriba el sasunaru y fuera itachi… ojala pudiera ponerlo ahora mismo pero asi se terminaria enseguida el fic no lo crees? Grax por el review!! Nos vemos pronto n0n aiooz!

**Lizy-chan**: eres nuevita am n.n no hay de k avergonzarse por ahí me veas a mi poniendo un review en el cap 15 de un fic y xD grito estupideces por los aires… y nada xDD esta bien!! Me alegra k te animes a publicar un review!! Me alegra mucho….pues poner a naruto con… am

_-conmigo ¬¬…_

-no no a mi amiiii!!- gaara sale con un peluche de naruto en la mano

-n.n… sho soy su novio nadie lo pone con nadie y se acabo ¬¬…  


_-ITACHI TE MATO!!( se le aventa encima xD!)_

-O.O…-gota

OMG!!

-_genial… lo subo a youtube ahora!!- sai graba con su camara.  
_  
jaja xD bueno, entonces aun seguis viendo naruto?... x3… eta re bn sho apenas sigo el manga… apenas termine de ver hasta el cap 140 k es donde termina la primer serie… u.u soe re atrasado con el anime… y shippuden OMG… tengo k ver los ultimos caps jeje n.n

sai es arrogante, egoísta, falso y demas cosas y ademas de k muchos dicen es su clon, pok es pelinegro a diferencia k es corto su pelo…  
_  
-gracias… ¬¬  
_  
pero por como deje claro en el cap anterior… k es verdad, ahora cambio muchisimo por la influencia de naruto asi k te daras una idea… ademas de k no se lleva bn con sakura pok le dice "fea" xDD!! Aunk me gusta esa pareja (para dejar el terreno a sasuke con naruto obvio!!) asi k eso jaja xD bueno grax por tu review espero k sigas el fic n.n… con esta actualizacion espero k estes satisfecha por ahora diox ni sho me kreo k actualize o.o…  
**  
subaku no mika: **hola! Uh k largo review jeje te respondo lo mas conciso posible todas tus dudas… primero gracias no esperaba k la leyera mucha gente al principio xD… lo de timida sho tmb lo soy a veces u///u…gracias por apoyarme con lo de no matarme x3… y bueno con lo de tu pregunta… supongo k la respuesta naruto mismo la dara en el proximo capitulo… eso lo aclaro ahora mismo :D… bueno te gusta gaa-chan?? Kya es divino…!! Si pudiera dejarlo con naruto seria feliz iwal pok lo kero muchio n///n… y si puedo te hare caso y no dejare a gaara con lee (sho tmb pienso k es mui demaciado para el xD!!!) asi k bueno y gracias por tu review… jeje si deidara al final demostro k siente algo por ita-kun espero k no lo hagan sufrir demaciado u.u!! bueno me despido y nah importa los errores xD sho mira como escribo sho aka!! Jajaja me alegro mucho tu review nos vemos wapa aioz!!

**roshio:** sis xD jaja!! Holaaaa k tal xD bueno te explico puedes votar el sasunaru,itanaru,gaanaru y dentro de las demas parejas apartes el itadei gaalee y saigaa… u.u espero k votes xD en este cap pok no se como k muchos no votaron y me desanimaron un poco TT!!! Bueno sis nos vemos!! Ya que nos vemos siempre x3 sabes bien como va el fic asi k bueno TMK sabes! Aioz!  
**  
lady Sesshoumaru:** no se enoje conmigo me pongo mal TT!!! Gyaaa… bueno bueno soy mala mui mala pero prometo reponerlo xD!! Ahora no se k comentario me dejara con este cap espero k sea bueno u.u!! dioxxx!! Y con el cartelote hacemos muchas cosas!! Seeh x3…si mal no supongo espero k gaa se entre onda con sai para k keden juntos jaja n//n k tiernus dioox!! Y hacer algo para k lee se afeite las cejas (k kreo k es un esfuerzo en vano pok le crecen al dia siguiente xDD!!)bueno espero k no se enoje mucho en el prox prometo sasunaru!! Sii!! Espero k le gushte este cap y vera k el prox un poco xD elegrara los animos del sasunaru jejeje!! Nos vemos y gracias por tu review!! Aioz besos!

**fiorellanime**: nyaa!! Fio-chan!! Otro review tuuyoooo nyaa! Actualizaste KYAA!! (dai muere felix… pero revive pok aun tiene deudas pendientes xD) diox k alegre me puse al leerlo n.n bueno espero k ahora vea la realidad de todo esto… como me dijieron en amor yaoi itachi es un hombreriego!!!

_-un k k?... k soy k O.O_

hombreriego pok xD acosas hombres y no mujeres!! OMG

_-bueno pok diox kreo a semejantes chicos sexys… no es mi culpa u//u_

no es culpa de heredar las hormonas uchihas que es distinto xD!! Saske ni es la excepcion…  
_  
-gracias ¬¬U yo tmb kiero matarte…_

si el odio es mutuo kya xD!! Bueno u.u…para el prox hay mas sasunaru!! Y a gaa-chan espero ponerlo con alguien k no sea lee pok me demandaran enseguida jaja xD!! Pobre lee… pero no queda ota!! T.T te habia dejado un review largo pero se me corto no se pok espero k no t enojes u.u… bueno irme esto no termina mas xDDD grax y ayos :3

**Nailtyn:** cada dia k pasa pienso k soy mala actualizando… bueno pero aquí esta!! El cap jajaja xD y bueno sho tmb espero k naru kede con sasu pero si saske es asi k le podemos hacer… deberia ser menos celoso!! Con lo de itachi… bueno siempre mete pata xDD!! Bueno muxas gracias por leer el fic :D espero verte pronto!! Aioz

**annieseichiroo:** seh pobre… como les dije a todas las demas… no se preocupen k juntos los voy a poner a sasu y a naru…la cuestion es k no se sabe cuando jajaja xD ni sho misma se, ahora lo de hacer sufrir perdon… pero soy asi para escribir mala U.U… es en el unico fic (aparte de uke maniatic) k hago sufrir a los dos… diox no sirvo para esto!!! Bueno ;; gracias por tu review!! Espero verte pronto n.n y gracias por votar :3 todo lo tendre en cuenta n.n… claramente no sacare el sasunaru k es la base del fic xD

**Jude-Chan**: hola veo k eres nueva xD dejando review kreo no c x.x bueno pues si naru acepto no quiere decir k sea asi para siempre… los noviazgo no duran mucho y mas con alguien como itachi bueno… aquí eta el cap! Espero k te gushte y bueno actualizar para que sepas no es mi fuerte (se nota u.u) bueno gracias por tu review espero verte pronto n.n byesss!! X3…

--------------------------------------

kyaaaa cuando uno termina un cap queda satisfecha… asi me pasa a mi… creo k n.n me kedo bn este cap aunk es para mi gusto demaciado corto… mil perdones pero con el tiempo no llegue para la prox prometo un fic mas largo :D ahora si me despido!! Hasta luego!!!

atte

**Darkchidori**

**p.d:** pasen por el perfil de vece en cuando pok pondre scans del manga de este fic y dibujos n.n… 


End file.
